


第五十二次告白

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: 流花现代PA 警察医生有仙花内容 非NTR没有文笔 只有脑洞





	1. 完整版重新贴

“闭嘴！别让我看到你！”

男人用力一甩，皱巴巴的成绩单在榻榻米上苟延残喘，像极了它的主人。

樱木花道第二次国家公务员考试以失败告终。

他成了警察世家里名副其实的“败犬”。

在父亲樱木铁道十几年的高压加冷暴力统治下，花道说话总是不利索。

面对父亲以外的人，他总会像机关枪一样说个不停。成长在察言观色、小心翼翼的上层社会，樱木花道很少有机会畅所欲言。从小学到高中清一色私立男子高中可把他憋坏了。

沉寂了十几年的表现欲+表达欲在大学期间如猛虎出闸，但凡遇到能耐心听他说话的女孩子他都会产生好感，忍不要向对方表白。 

因为考试失败被警视厅拒之门外的樱木决意重置人生。

他离家出走了，还剪断了妈妈给的信用卡。

为了赚生活费，樱木花道去当了新药临床测试志愿者。

在一间充满消毒水味的病房里，他遇到了在医学院上研究生的流川枫。

流川枫专门负责樱木的情况跟踪。每月定期三次，每次试药检测时间是七十二小时。樱木花道按照规定吃完药就一个人呆在病房里翻看六法全书。此后每隔十二小时流川医生会过来进行一次采血和观察。

樱木花道喜欢跟不同的人聊天。在他过去有限的阅历中，他从来没遇到过像流川医生一样的人。这个人对任何人都是同样的表情，不怎么笑也不怎么生气。乍看之下不容易搭话，可实际上只要是他提出的疑问，医生都会一一解答。俊秀的脸上从来没有出现过不耐烦、急躁或厌恶的情绪。

渐渐地，樱木把流川医生当成了树洞，话匣子一打开就根本关不住。每回两个小时的一对一观察时间，他可以讲满一小时五十分钟。话题也从抑郁症防治科普扩展到樱木花道自身的告白经历。

某日，在红发年轻人诉说完第五十次告白失败的来龙去脉后，大冰山医生第一次提出了宝贵建议：你可以考虑换个方向。言下之意，女性如果走不通，你可以试试男性。流川说这句话完全出于非黑即白的理性思维，但樱木花道顿时觉得医生的话很有道理。

樱木在告白这条路上屡战屡败，越挫越勇。但他始终无法在男生堆里找到恋爱的感觉，直到他对上流川医生的眼神。临床测试半年来，流川医生从来没有嫌弃他啰嗦话多也从没对他说过“闭嘴”、“住口”、“给我安静”之类的词语。

春心萌动。

他打算在最后一次住院期间向流川医生表白。 

“医生，我喜欢你！” 

“我不喜欢你。” 

流川翻着样本的采血数值，头也不抬地拒绝了樱木花道的第五十一次表白。 

冰山医生的NG秒回如一记重拳砸到了花道胸口。 

头一回鼓起勇气对同性表白未果的惨烈现实抽光了他所有力气。

花道从此封闭了恋爱脑。

结束了新药测试，樱木一头扎进警察学校的学习生活，有了假期就去打工挣钱。樱木在警校成绩优异，一定程度上缓和了与父亲的关系。毕业前他再也没有见过流川枫。

==========================================

可能是老天爷看花道可怜，警校毕业后他被人表白了，人生第一次。对方叫仙道彰，是一名新锐律师。仙道比樱木大四岁。家里老头子是法务省高官，和警视厅交往密切。他在樱木成人礼的时候就对他抱有好感了。心动的理由很简单：颜值高、门当户对、警方资源。仙道彬彬有礼、温柔体贴，几番攻势下终于再次撬开了花道的恋爱脑。两人开始正式交往。因为仙道是第一个主动对自己说喜欢的人，花道非常珍惜。

花道最近察觉小花花有点异常，但不想去公立医院遇到女医生，咬咬牙预约了家庭医生。他特地叮嘱管家医疗费他自己出。

樱木看了看最近几个月的收支，看病的费用加上给男朋友买礼物的钱，经济情况堪忧，但花道觉得很自在，现在的他不需要看爸爸的脸色，不需要看任何人的脸色。他爷爷，太爷爷，大太爷爷都是刑警出身，爸爸是现任警视厅刑事部部长。而他，就是老爸口中“没出息、不争气”的巡查。警署的事情繁杂，他除了正常的交番执勤还要时不时支援打击黑社会。

樱木按时到达私人诊所，谁知等来了两年未见的流川枫。 

流川枫在研究生毕业后贷款加入了前辈们合开的一家诊所。两位前辈在业界已经颇有名气，不少客户都是首都圈的上流家庭。流川枫除了日常的门诊，还从前辈那接手了几家私人客户。再次见到樱木，他神态自若。以前他看樱木等于看一个优良生物样本，他现在看樱木就是一个普通病患。流川医生带上橡胶手套让花道侧过身进行指检。花道见到流川除了惊讶心里还想了一件事：他如果能应付指检，他应该可以接受仙道。

流川：请问平时都做些什么运动？ 

樱木：作息不太规律，很长时间没运动了……

流川：请问平时都吃些什么？偏食挑食吗？ 

樱木：嗯……没时间就凑合，美乃滋酱油拌饭，最近经常吃。 

流川：请问Sex生活状况怎么样？ 

樱木：…还、还没有 

各类体液检测报告和指检结果显示樱木无大碍。为了消除病人的亚健康状态，流川医生要求他每天长跑并且保证摄取足够营养。樱木点头，他肯定照做。

这天碰巧是情人节。

跟两年前一样，流川枫的注意力全在病历上，樱木耐不住无聊，他打开了话匣子。 

“医生，没想到能再见到您！好巧！” 

“我现在在当警察，你如果有什么困难可以找我！”

“嗯……那个，我的确跟女孩子无缘……不过我现在有交往对象了，很幸福！” 

“我男朋友是个很优秀的人！他也是SENSEI（律师/医生都叫sensei），哈哈。”

“晚上我们要去吃晚餐，他生日。就是六本木的XXX寿司店，医生您去过吗，我很推荐您去！” 

“说得我都饿了……还有三小时才能吃晚餐……” 

流川枫天生拥有屏蔽他人的能力，中学的时候他可以在嘈杂的商店街看书学习。他不害怕乱七八糟的病症也不担心跟病人打交道，因为他能屏蔽掉一切不喜欢的或者讨厌的人事物。 

樱木花道的碎碎念从流川枫的左耳流进，右耳流出。

医生捕捉到的关键词是：我饿了。 

流川医生打开抽屉，里面塞满了同事们送来的巧克力，他随手抓了一把放在花道面前。

“吃吧。” 

食物暂时堵上了樱木花道的嘴，但是他的内心独白还在继续：他替男票买了礼物，仙道肯定也为他准备了礼物吧!

仙道带花道去的寿司店是预约制，宁静不受干扰。寿司师傅在吧台后静静地把捏好的寿司放在客人面前。这是樱木两个月来吃得最好的一顿，自从他废了信用卡，他就没向家里要过钱。他省下两个月的工资给仙道买了一块手表，就放在口袋里。

樱木品尝着寿司，心想找个合适的时机把礼物交出去。突然仙道的右手覆上他的左手，他笑眯眯地看着他，“小花，今天住我家吧？”

花道跟着仙道来到高档公寓，刚进玄关仙道就吻住了他。花道还没来得及感受初吻的滋味，对方就把手伸进了他的套头衫。温暖的双手在背上来回摩挲，这种感觉谈不上讨厌，该来的总是要来的，花道下定了决心。诶，等等！他礼物还没送呢！

“仙道，等下……我有礼物给你！”樱木轻轻推开仙道，对方眼含笑意非常绅士地中止了前进的节奏。

“这是我挑的手表，不知道你喜不喜欢。希望你能喜欢。周末我去银座买的，不过这是他们最便宜的一款，我觉得这块手表配西装挺适合你的……”

仙道拆开墨绿色的盒子拿起手表试了试，“小花，谢谢，我很喜欢。”

“是吗！太好了！我还担心你不喜欢呢。我觉得这款手表很低调，你去法院正好可以用，下回我给你送款更好的！哦对了，有没有发现手表后面还刻了你名字？没发现吧，是惊喜！我一开始也不知道可以刻名字，他们店里服务很好居然没有另外收费……”

良好的家教让仙道强忍骚动听完了恋人一轮又一轮的唠叨，只见那个漂亮的红脑袋滔滔不绝。这……怎么没完没了了，难道读不懂现在的气氛吗，怎么还不住口……仙道揉了揉眉头，终于，他忍不住了。

“花道，你能不能安静一点？”

盼望已久的宁静降临了。

仙道心满意足地亲了亲恋人的额头，准备继续下一步。

就在此时！

樱木花道脸一黑，猛地甩开他的拥抱夺门而出！

大门砰地一声关上了。

仙道这才反应过来他踩雷了。打电话过去竟然被秒掐，一向大度克制的男人塌下了脸。以前仙道觉得樱木的聒噪属于可以忍受的范围，而今晚他只觉得烦，真的很烦，神烦！

第二天出门前他才想起樱木送的手表还放在鞋柜上。

樱木从没想到会从初恋情人嘴里听到“闭嘴”这词。他知道仙道打了电话给他，但他不想接。爸爸的一句“闭嘴”成就了他童年少年青年时期的噩梦。职业组面试的考官简直跟他爸是一个模子里刻出来的，这就是为什么他没有及格，因为他连自我介绍都没说全。

花道又愁又难过，仙道的口气虽然不严厉，但绵里藏刀的说法是在让他难以接受。

警署的工作淹没了他的胡思乱想，手机再也没响过。

===========================================

心烦意乱+日夜轮班+突然大量运动 让花道的后槽牙肿了起来。

一夜之间，棱角分明的帅气脸蛋变成了一张富态圆润的胖脸，疼得连吃饭都困难。管家去公寓看他的时候发现小少爷正可怜巴巴地在喝自来水，二话不说拉着他到诊所看病。

“流川医生还在看诊？还要等多久？”管家语气急促。

“染……蒜……热（那算了）”花道带着口罩，口齿不清地吐了几个字。

“那怎么行！小少爷，牙疼疼起来要人命，明天警署我给您请假！”

“憋憋别…（别）！”樱木一把抓住老人拿出的手机，用眼神告诉他我要上班。

“樱木先生，非常抱歉让您久等。已经安排好了，再过十分钟就可以进去。”前台护士毕恭毕敬地弯腰致歉，还给两人递上了热茶。樱木花道看见冒着热气的茶水使劲摇了摇头。他让老管家在楼下等，他去去就回。

樱木一脸苦涩地躺在牙科椅上，他仰头看到了带着口罩的流川枫。

“请张嘴。”医生命令道。

“唔……”樱木强忍疼痛感微微张开一丝缝。

“麻烦再张大一点。”

“啊……”樱木咽下一口口水，后槽牙连接喉咙的部位肿胀得厉害，疼到皱眉。他用余光看到流川医生拿了一把冰冷的探针。

“先别咽口水，请忍一忍。”

医生的手法很轻柔，但细针在牙龈附近刮来刮去的感觉让他浑身不自在，他又想吞口水了……谁知他这一吞，舌头带到探针，针头意外压到了肿胀的牙龈。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

花道体会到什么叫钻心疼，那根神经牵动了他全身的痛觉。隔着一层薄泪，护目镜后的黑眸都变得亮闪闪的。幸好医院的隔音措施做得很好，否则惨叫肯定会把其他人吓个魂飞魄散。

流川也吓了一跳，不过他的脸上永远只带着镇静。他抽了两张纸巾给病人轻轻擦掉眼泪，换了一根探针继续工作。

“森……森……得……不……气（医生，对不起）。”樱木支支吾吾地表达歉意，人家医生让他不要咽口水可他偏偏忍不住。

“没事。下次请先举手。”

接下去的口腔清洁樱木一点没觉得疼。流川检查结束照旧写起病例，樱木就像条件反射一样张开了嘴。

“森……森……鞋……学（医生，谢谢），近……久你……一个（今天就你一个人上班吗）？尼供……做……大……即……点（你工作到几点）？” 

流川医生背对着他点了点头，回答说“晚上九点”。

樱木含糊地“哦”了一声，转转眼珠子，又继续道： 

“森……森，呀……多久……恁……哈（牙多久能好）？只进……不好……吃烦（最近不好吃饭）……”

樱木没觉得他的叽里咕噜会让医生厌烦，医生也没觉得病人的话难以理解。 

流川转身让病人含了一口漱口水。

冰凉的液体让肿痛大大缓解。樱木一早就知道流川医生自带结界，生人勿进，可是跟他说话特别舒服，这座大冰山总是有问必答的。

等樱木出来，管家给医生递上了一盒点心，流川颔首致谢。 

老人面带笑容看着樱木。

樱木有点莫名其妙。

管家道出原委：“少爷，仙道少爷来看你了！”

樱木有点懵，一个身穿黑色西服的男人正面带笑容朝他走来，手上是他送的手表。

仙道送樱木回家，路上他为失言道歉。

饱受牙疼折磨的樱木此时特别渴望别人的关心，仙道的举动无疑雪中送炭。

樱木租了一个老式公寓，房间舒适度和仙道的高级公寓没法比。

仙道提议樱木搬去跟他一起住。但樱木认为要考虑一下，仙道表示理解，温柔地笑了笑。

临走前，仙道送出了迟到的巧克力，樱木很开心地接受了。

仙道在他需要的时候出现了，他是喜欢他的。

樱木花道发自内心地相信他们可以继续下去。

仙道彰作为恋人无可挑剔，他性格好头脑好对他更好。

樱木花道对警署的许多人情世故看不透，做事也毛躁。多亏了仙道给他分析利弊得失，告诉他如何应对小报记者，如何对付难搞的检察官。在男朋友的指导下，樱木花道的新人期顺利过关。仙道彰用时不时的嘘寒问暖与甜蜜呵护把樱木花道包裹住，让他远离寂寞的纷扰。

顺理成章地，樱木花道勇敢地奉献出了第一次。初体验的兴奋和充实感让他体会到什么叫飘然欲仙。可花道清醒过后回看仙道时总觉得哪儿空落落的，等到身上的汗干透了甚至有些凉。

他其实还有很多很多话想对彰说。高等律师按小时收费，每分每秒所说的话都有的难以估量的价值。花道自己也知道他每个小时的话语内容里大部分都是无效信息。他下意识地察觉到，仙道拼尽全力挤出时间听他说话与他交流。

相比索然无味的聊天，仙道更喜欢节省时间身体力行。

花道想，或许，他应该改变一下自己，闭上嘴享受安静。

一周两次的豪华晚餐，仙道都会挑樱木最喜欢的料理犒劳忙碌的警官。樱木也渐渐对两人同居的想法不再抗拒，如果能天天见到彰，他也很开心。

然而，两眼冒着粉红泡泡的樱木万万没想到，他被“劈腿”了。

虽非亲眼所见，但是朋友发来的照片说明了一切。

照片里自己的恋人跟一个陌生男子在伞下勾肩搭背，背景是霓虹点点的东京天空树。 

樱木看到照片时心口疼得快爆炸。

前一次扫黑行动中警方与黑社会混战，他被刀片割伤了手臂，现在还缠着绷带，仙道还对他说“我多希望疼得是我，你只要笑就好了”，要不是负伤在身，花道真想冲到仙道家去暴揍他一顿。可是，揍了他又有什么用？在父亲面前他是“败犬”，在男朋友面前他是“弃犬”，哦不，是前男友了。 

五十一次失败的告白，初恋被对象劈腿。

恋爱真的太难了。 

爱情为什么会变呢。

他全心全意想着如何跟对方天长地久，前几天还好端端的…为什么说变心就变心了……

怎么突然就这样了……

花道的心里冒出无数个疑问，但他找不到答案。

他不想报复仙道，他只想知道为什么，可他没有胆量去质问。

花道没有发泄的途径。

他心灰意冷，肝肠寸断，只好借酒消愁。

花道浑浑噩噩地晃走在小马路上，嘴里不停地嘀咕。小少爷有个很“接地气”的习惯，喝多了喜欢坐到马路牙子上。深夜无人小巷，一个手缠绷带泪流满面的红发青年蜷缩着身体躺在了马路上。 

流川医生走出诊所准备取车，黑暗中他踢到一个东西，还是活的。

===========================================

他把樱木带回家了。

不是为了履行希波克拉底誓言，而是他的恻隐之心在作祟。蜷缩成一团的樱木，仿佛一条楚楚可怜的流浪狗。 

由于对方死活叫不醒，流川只好把他安置在沙发上。 

平静的一晚过去。

樱木醒来的时候不知身处何地，看见流川他才知道是被医生“捡”了。 

流川默不作声给他递了一杯水，还没等樱木说“谢谢”，他就开始吃早饭。

樱木第一次看到不穿白大褂的流川医生。橙黄色灯光下大冰山静静地喝味增汤的模样让花道感受到久违的温暖。他头疼欲裂，胃袋空空如也，喉咙干涩还有点烧心。樱木喝完水，一动不动地盯着桌上的白饭。 

流川给他端来一碗茶泡饭。樱木愧疚地点点头，吹吹热气小口吃起来。 

“你被车撞了？”冰山看着惨兮兮的樱木问道。 

茶泡饭的热气熏得樱木眼睛发酸，他使劲摇了摇头。

医生没有继续发问，两个人面对面各自吃着自己的那份早餐。

吃完饭花道感觉好多了。镜子里的自己红发蓬乱，眼底乌青，衬衫邋遢，手上绷带松了，也脏了。

看到他从洗手间出来，流川医生打开药箱，指了指他的手腕，“重新包一下。”

流川枫小时候领居家养了一条黑色阿拉斯加犬。小狗叫花丸。小流川特别喜欢跟花丸一起玩耍。不知道为什么，眼前的这个人让他想起了花丸。 

樱木老实地伸出手。

“医生，我被劈腿了……”

“我从来没想过这种事会发生在自己身上，你说我为什么会碰到这种事？为什么我这么不顺呢……我就是想谈一场恋爱，为什么他要这么对我……”

“照片是我好朋友发来的，我朋友做事很谨慎的，虽然我没有亲眼看到，但是我总不能不相信我的朋友吧……事后我没跟他再联络过，好像也没有联络的必要了……”

“我真的特别难过……比告白失败还要难受……”

“如果他不喜欢我了他为什么不告诉我呢，我觉得情侣之间必须要忠诚，我还打算跟我爸摊牌的，刚做好心理准备就发生了这样的事……”

“我感觉这阵子都缓不过来了……”

流川包扎花了多久，樱木就说了多久。

花道的眼里没有泪水，昨天他喝酒的时候已经哭干净了。

但他总觉得胸口被混沌的悲伤堵得严严实实，他必须要说出来。

流川在他的话里没有找到需要回复/评价的点，一串串失恋感言左耳进右耳出。他收拾好医药箱，走进卧室换衣服。

流川从卧室出来的时候，樱木已经把厨房客厅打扫干净了。医生收留了他一夜，他只能做这些聊表心意。

“医生，能不能麻烦您载我一段路？”花道跟着流川走到玄关，情场失意不代表职场丧气。一个小时后他得准时上岗。

医生点头说可以。

流川喜欢清晨的宁静，他开车不开收音机。

而此刻狭小空间里，副驾驶位上的说话声格外明显，就像亚马逊河流一样曲折绵长地诉说着他的心情。 

红灯，车停。

流川不自觉伸出左手捏住了樱木的嘴。

世界再度恢复宁静。

==========================================

失恋的阴影笼罩了樱木。

他是多么想把和仙道有关的记忆抹杀干净，毕竟是真心真意交往了一年多的人，怎么可能说忘就忘呢？两人间发过的短信打过的电话都留在手机里，往事历历在目。他甚至想过照片的事会不会是朋友的恶作剧。

樱木没有后悔和仙道交往，也没有后悔与他上垒。当局者因爱恋丧失了思考能力，世上也没人能够预料未来。只是……难道他的感情和付出一文不值吗？

他得找事情干，他必须要走出这个怪圈。

樱木想起流川医生的建议：坚持运动保证营养。跟仙道在一起，私生活里似乎只有交往这一件事，其他的，他都无心顾及。上警校的时候他身体素质棒棒的，当初去应征新药测试志愿者他是五十个候选者里唯一一个所有体检数据均优的超级优良样本。

可现在呢。

樱木摸了摸软软的小肚子，他决定：走出失恋怪圈从重现腹肌做起！

除了每天长跑十公里，花道拾起了积灰的竹刀。他还打算学做菜，想像流川医生一样用味增汤开启全新的一天。

警署要进行关于电话诈骗的实地巡访。

这种“走入民间”看人眼色的工作通常都是丢给新人做的。樱木和其他几个警员拿着调查问卷等资料走遍了管辖区内的大街小巷。

樱木的讲解一字不落，跟不嫌累似的。可并非所有人都有耐心在门口听警察啰嗦半个小时。好几次还没等他说完，大门就砰地关上了。

樱木走着走着来到了写着“流川”的公寓门前。

咚咚咚、咚咚咚。没人。

咚咚咚、咚咚咚。还是没人。

想起来了，流川医生说他每天工作到九点。

樱木走完周边几栋公寓楼，已经晚上十点。他再次回到流川医生的公寓门口。

咚咚咚、咚咚咚。

灯亮了，门开了。

樱木端正地站在门口，手里捧着记录本和问卷，认真仔细地将有关电话诈骗的注意点逐一告知。他手里的文件一共有三大张，再加上说话时的各种敬语称谓，光介绍什么是电话诈骗已经用了十五分钟。

流川晚上要出一趟急诊，他有点赶时间。

樱木把纸翻到第二页，准备就“如何防范电话诈骗”展开具体说明。

“不好意思，过五分钟我要出门。”医生看了看手表。

“啊……对不起百忙之中打扰了……”樱木满脸歉意，可调查问卷还没有填！

“真的抱歉耽误您时间了，不过调查问卷每一位市民都需要填写，警署要备忘的。”樱木低下头，把问卷递给医生。

问卷问题很多，大部分人都是随手一划就丢还给了樱木。这种行为其实让警局很困扰。

“填完我会放在信箱里。”医生接过问卷，他关门前补充了一句：“电话说明可以吗？”

流川给他留了家里的固话号码，关于“如何防范电话诈骗”的具体说明将由警官在电话中继续。

流川枫凌晨到家。

他习惯性打开了电话答录机。有两通留言，一通是医院发来的门诊日程提醒，另一通是樱木警官发来的电话诈骗后续。

“流川医生晚上好！工作辛苦了！冒昧来电请原谅。非常感谢您配合XXX警署的电话诈骗防治工作。接下来我将就‘如何防范电话诈骗’跟您展开详细说明……”健气的声音从答录机里传出，说明内容详实充满条理。流川眼睛扫过医学杂志，耳朵听着超大信息量科普。录音持续了二十多分钟。

流川医生睡觉前把调查问卷写好塞进了信箱。

樱木警官来回收的时候看着写满密密麻麻整洁小字的问卷向“流川”大门鞠了一躬。

===========================================

难得周六是休息日，樱木一早起床去跑步。他穿衣服的时候看到了腹肌轮廓，运动果然能让人脱胎换骨！他迈着轻快的步伐沿皇居跑着，一个黑影迎面跑来，原来是流川医生。

“流川医生！早上好！” 

“早。” 

“今天您也休息吗？” 

“是的。” 

“我也休息，最近我常在这里跑。问卷调查的事十分感谢，真的帮了大忙！如果其他市民能跟流川医生一样重视，就不会出现这么多受害者了！” 

流川在转弯处打算变速，他点了点头。 

晨跑遇到熟人樱木很开心，他下意识地跟在了流川身后。 

“医生，我预约了体检，到时候麻烦了！这段时间我每天都坚持跑步，不再吃垃圾食品了，现在感觉状态很棒！不过跟我在学校的时候比差远了，哈哈……医生您体脂率多少？” 

“10%。” 

“我以前是11%，现在15%，看来我还得努力！现在我有空还去打剑道，水平马马虎虎。我们警队有好几个都是空手道高手，我完全是菜鸟。对了，医生您参加过体育类社团吗？” 

“没有。” 

“真的吗？你体型很棒，像运动员一样！话说回来，流川医生，我还不知道您多大年纪呢？”

“25。”

“原来你跟我一样大！我也二十五，哈哈我生日是愚人节！您家在东京吗？” 

“不是。” 

“那是在哪里呀？” 

“北海道。” 

“哇，札幌？我从来没去过那里！听说北海道冬天雪特别大，积雪真有那么厚啊！？” 

“我的家在美瑛。冬天积雪2米左右。” 

“哇Σ(⊙▽⊙”a” 

两人绕着皇居跑了好几圈，流川跑得很痛快，樱木跟上他的节奏快慢切替自如。流川发现他的病人肺活量很厉害，一边跑步一边讲话居然不带喘的。 

结束跑步后两人在皇居公园内散了会儿步。 

樱木壮了壮胆子，他开口问道：“医生，我有一个请求。” 

“医生，我知道我说话很啰嗦，有时候连朋友都嫌我烦……但是您从来没有嫌弃过我，如果可以的话，我们可以做朋友吗？您放心，我不是要交往的意思！您以前已经拒绝过我一次了。” 

樱木真诚地看着流川枫，身边很少有能认真听他说话的人。他特别珍惜与流川医生的再次相遇。 

“我平时很忙。”流川枫思忖了一下樱木的言下之意。流川枫压根不介意朋友不朋友，但他不想对不感兴趣的事花费额外的时间。 

“绝对不会打扰您！我工作也经常黑白颠倒。我的意思是，如果我想打电话给您，比如咨询一下健康管理之类的，我指固定电话，您可以接受吗？” 

他本来就是流川的患者，接客户电话无可厚非。如果只是打电话，流川朝樱木点了点头。 

樱木挥手与医生告别，今天心情特别好，他打算再跑几圈。 

仙道坐在车里看到他的恋人朝气蓬勃地穿梭在绿茵下。身穿运动服的樱木干练帅气，压缩裤包裹的小腿性感迷人。 

他仿佛回到了樱木的成人礼。

那张意气洋洋的漂亮脸蛋不仅没变，还比以前更好看了。他不禁眷恋二十岁的樱木散发出的纯真美好。在反复考虑过后仙道觉得很有必要私藏樱木的这份纯真。当律师有时心很累，身体上就算得到了释放心里还是觉得不够。那个男的顶多算炮友，性格太过乏味。他很想抱抱花道，从他身上汲取一点美好的东西。

啰嗦就啰嗦吧，谁还没个缺点，忍忍就过去了。

樱木获得了流川医生的首肯，他给他打了第一个私人电话。 

“我是流川，请留言。” 

这个点医生果然不在家，是电话答录机接的。

樱木没有失落，他相信流川医生没有敷衍他。电话诈骗的科普电话他也是从头听到尾，这点从他填写的问卷内容上就能判断出来。 

“医生你好！我是樱木花道。今天我测了体重，83公斤，恢复到上警校时的状态了！我非常满意，感谢你给我的建议。我把家里的油换成了椰子油和橄榄油，杂志上说这两种油比较健康，不知道你自己做饭的时候是不是也用？我最近在学习男子汉料理，自己做饭真的比在外面吃省很多钱。上次在你家打扰了，我家里就没你家整洁，下一步我要挑战断舍离……” 

流川回家打开答录机，就听到樱木的长篇来电。对方抛了一个问题，流川打回去，碰巧对方也是答录机。“你好！樱木花道现在不在家，请听到滴声后留言！我会尽快回复你！” 

流川的回复短促有力，“只用橄榄油。” 

樱木回家后听到了医生的留言，他突然觉得不用手机更好。自己可以想说什么就说什么，对方可以根据心情来决定是否回复。没有束缚也没有压迫。 

“流川医生，今天我巡逻的时候抓到一个扒手！追了三条街！那个扒手还想用小刀刺我，也不想想对手是谁，我轻轻松松就把那家伙撂倒了！本来只是盗窃，现在追加一条袭警……” 

“医生你肯定没有去过欢乐街吧？现在欢乐街设了很多地下赌场，其实他们都在牌上做了手脚，庄家出老千，外行人根本看不出来。赚钱不易，千万要远离那些地方！”

（“感谢忠告。”） 

“医生，工作辛苦了！今天去体检听护士说你上门看诊了所以没看到你，我觉得我这次体检结果肯定很棒！” 

“又是我！今天我看到了美瑛的宣传图，哇，好美啊，地广人稀，跟东京完全不一样！等到我有时间了肯定要去一次！以前跟爸爸妈妈旅游都是去海外的，日本国内竟然还有这样的地方！诶，医生，难不成你家里有农场吗？杂志上说北海道的羊肉烤肉非常好吃，我在东京从来没吃过羊肉，无法想象是什么味道。差点忘了问，您上次做的味增汤是米麯味增吗？” 

（“家里没农场。你说的是成吉思汗烤肉吗？就是羊肉的味道。嗯，只用米麯味增。”） 

樱木的留言隔三差五就会出现。他的声音就像某种真人背景音，流川觉得一边听这个一边做饭还挺有意思的。

“嘟嘟嘟”答录机提示内存不足。

//

樱木正在做饭，听到了门铃响便跑去开门。

看到来人，他的笑脸立刻垮了下来。

他想关门，仙道抢先一步卡进来。他不顾樱木的反抗，双臂紧紧环住他，用力汲取对方颈窝的味道。

“小花，对不起。” 

“真的对不起，让你这么难过……” 

仙道深邃的眼眸牢牢盯住樱木。

樱木挣脱不成，眉头紧锁，狠狠地咬住嘴唇。 

“你放手。” 

“好……那，能不能请你听我说？”仙道的声音柔柔的，他知道他吃软不吃硬。 

樱木站在玄关，用身体阻止对方的进一步入侵。在他的印象里，仙道总是从容不迫游刃有余。就算工作上遇到了大难题，他总会淡淡地笑着说放心。现在他的表情对于樱木而言是陌生的。那双沉着镇静的双眼里带着深不见底的忧伤。 

“是我不对。我不应该到现在才来找你，害你难过这么久……” 

“律所那天签了一家大客户，大家一高兴就喝多了，所以才发生了你看到的样子。” 

“我不知道是谁出于何种目的发给你的，但是请你相信我。” 

仙道的神情举止都十分坚定，目光钻进樱木心里，捕捉到后者一闪而过的动摇。

“如果我能第一时间来找你，你我之间不会变成现在这个样子。”

“那你为什么没来找我？”一直以来的疑问脱口而出。

“小花……我不想让你觉得我在狡辩。你知道XXX案本来已经板上钉钉了…可是罪犯突然在庭上翻供，记者把法院围得水泄不通。连检察和刑侦组都乱了阵脚，甚至惊动了伯父……”

“为了找到证据证明犯人的证词无效我和受害人在律所呆了好几周，忙得焦头烂额……”

樱木听着仙道的解释，脑海里浮现出他熬夜翻卷宗的疲劳身影。他第一次在仙道家过夜的时候他也是忙得一夜没合眼。

“前段时间我情绪不稳定，所以我打算等事情告一段落后再来找你，这样对你才公平。”

“现在案子是解决了，但却对你造成了进一步伤害……都是我的错。你怪我我能理解，但请不要跟我分手，可以吗？”

“小花，不管等多久我都会等，但是请你不要不接我电话，好吗？”

仙道眼瞧着樱木的眉头松开，悄悄搭住他的肩膀，他没有反抗。

听完仙道的辩解，樱木有很多问题想问。

如果他今天不来，他会把两人间的所有埋葬在黑暗的无底洞里。

可是，他来了，带着歉意和感伤来了。

过去种种被一种莫名的反作用力拽了回来。

樱木张了张嘴，却没有说出最先想问的。

“……我……你先请回吧。”

仙道没有再逼近，他用一句“我真的很喜欢你”作为今天的总结陈词。空气里还留着些许伤感。

樱木在玄关处站了很久。

难道他真的误会了仙道？

他迷茫了。

“医生，我现在心里很乱，就想找人说说话。我朋友肯定会骂我，我不想听他骂我，所以打给你，你现在应该在上班吧。刚刚我前男友来找我了。他跟我解释说他没有劈腿，我在想我是不是真的误会他了。毕竟……那件事之后我们都没有开诚布公地聊过，我也没有打电话过去质问……这件事我是不是也有问题呢，可能我害怕事情不是我想要的结果所以我就主动选择当受害者了，脑子里乱糟糟的……”

“医生，你还记得我跟你说过我的五十次告白经历吧？你可能会觉得我的告白很廉价……但我每次都是真心的。跟我男朋友我也是真心的。没有一次是糊弄的心情。我妈妈很天然呆的，我爸爸特别爱我妈妈。我真的超级怕我爸，但是他爱我妈妈这点我很向往的……医生你没有参加过我们家亲戚的聚会，一帮人虚伪得要命。小姐少爷们说话只说一分，猜测心意真的很累，仙道不是这样的人，他都跟我直来直去的，也不装腔作势。你知道吗，我成人礼那天。我们家的成人礼一天要换两套衣服，一套是和服一套是西服。我特别不喜欢穿和服，太麻烦了！仙道来看我的时候故意帮我把和服藏起来了，管家找了半天没找到所以我就只穿西服凑合！他真的帮我大忙，他人其实挺好的……”

“医生你有女朋友吗？你好像从来没有说过这种事，你应该有吧。你条件这么好，很多女孩子喜欢你的。算了，当我没问吧。我现在很苦恼。不能被晒幸福。”

“两情相悦不容易，如果真的是我误会他了那就太糟糕了……我得好好想想……”

“医生你肯定没有被甩的经历，其实被甩很难受的。我已经难受过五十一次了……”

“想来想去，他是我的初恋。而且是他先跟我表白的，不是都说先开口的人先输么，我一点都没有赢家的感觉。他如果真的没有做对不起我的事……我打算考虑一下……”

听着这通电话，流川完成了吃饭、洗澡、看杂志、打扫房间等日常流程，耗时三小时十五分。流川越来越觉得电话那头的樱木就像受伤的阿拉斯加，孤零零地在舔伤口，还时不时呜呜呜地发出微弱的哀嚎。

此时一辆黑色的雷克萨斯正停在十字路口，等着红灯变成绿灯。

仙道用力踩了一脚油门，他嘴角含笑。

他的小男朋友就像一只小狗，只要他这个主人逗弄几下，总会回来的。//

流川的一个病人为了感谢他长期以来的关照在六本木的某家高级牛排店留了位置。流川到的时候，意外看到了樱木和仙道。因为两个位子间有隔档，樱木和仙道没有看到流川。

樱木和流川背对背坐着。

侍者端来了老板嘱咐的超高级松阪牛套餐，流川医生拿起叉子默默享用。

仙道特地选了樱木最喜欢的店，看样子他势在必得。

“小花，你能答应来我很高兴。”仙道先替樱木倒了一杯红酒，然后他就安静地看着他。

樱木轻轻抿了一口，仙道来找他证明他想努力挽回两人的感情，他应该给彼此一个机会。

“你能告诉我他是谁吗？”樱木来之前整理了底稿，这是他要确认的第一个问题。

“他是我律所的同事，今年新来的，美籍日本人。”仙道的主播嗓充满了信服力，他总能将语速和语调控制得刚刚好，“小花你去过美国很多次吧，他们就喜欢搂搂抱抱的。”他试探性地碰了碰樱木的手指，很好，没有抵抗。

樱木一时间找不到反驳的论据，只能对事实点头。

“你……相信我吗？”仙道重读关键词，握紧樱木的手有些颤抖。

樱木下定决心，“我可以相信你。但是，我希望你答应我一件事。”

仙道绽放笑容，坚定有力地扣住小花，“什么事？”

“你能不能把他的联系方式都删了，Line推特，都删了。”

仙道不留痕迹地皱眉，“你就这么不相信我吗？”

“不，我不是……”

“我们有业务往来，不能删。”

“你有那么多属下，这个人可以，别人也可以，不是吗？”

“他是个很好的调查员。”仙道语调一沉，他缩回了手。不管樱木出于什么目的，他不想删，因为他不想失去自由。他不愿意为另一个人牺牲自己的利益，尤其是自由。

“调查员”三个字让樱木觉得反而是自己在无理取闹。他深知优秀的调查员是多么珍贵的。以前，仙道老对他抱怨找不到好的调查员。

仙道瞧准机会，继续道：“如果我犯了一次错，你就认为我以后还会犯，是不是对我太不公平了呢？人都会犯错的。”

“该说的我都说了。”

“我整天都和疑神暗鬼打交道，知道信赖是件很难的事。”

“无论如何，我尊重你的决定。”

仙道抽回放在桌面上的手，冷静沉着地直起身扳。

不出所料，樱木动摇了。

他不是不愿意相信仙道，但他想得到对方的承诺，仙道100%属于自己的承诺。

樱木沉默了半晌，他坦然地问，“你想和我结婚吗？”

仙道呆住了。原来，两人不在一个频道上。

要他守身如玉？抱歉，他做不到。他从来没有把樱木当成发泄的对象，他是真心喜欢他的。像他这种刑侦重案律师工作压力不是一般大，YP只不过是解决生理需求。他的纯情小警官对情-欲之事谈不上热衷，他也没强求。有时候两人亲热着，樱木会突然碎碎念起来，好几次搞得仙道没了兴致。他已经尽最大努力去忍了，就因为他是喜欢樱木的。他可以为樱木收心85%，但剩下的15%必须是他自己的。

啰嗦烦人的缺点因为这句充满控制欲的发言无限放大。

他立刻打消了与樱木复合的念头。

仙道笑了，他说：“樱木，我最烦‘结婚’两个字。”

两人之间的高级桧木方桌瞬间成了一道无法跨越的鸿沟，深不见底。

樱木只觉得仙道的笑容像一把利刃，刺进了他的胸口，他原以为这会是一顿快乐的晚餐。

比气氛更冰冷的声音从后方传来。

“生了病还敢出来？”

樱木一脸懵，他回头看到了一身灰色西装的流川医生。

“诶，医生？……”

流川医生头也不回地看向仙道：“你不怕传染？”

这下换仙道懵了。

医生的出现提醒樱木体检报告还没收到，他顿时七上八下：“医生，是不是我检查结果不好，是什么问题？”

仙道很紧张，追问医生到底怎么回事。

流川看了樱木一眼，回仙道：“这是隐私，到时候你问病人自己。总之，情侣之间传染性很高。”

樱木看看流川，看看仙道，顿时不知道该说什么。但有个十分微弱的声音在祈求，希望仙道可以相信他，可以笑着对他说“不要担心，有我在。”

事与愿违。

仙道冷笑一声，对樱木说“我们还是不要再见了。”

樱木想不起来他是怎么走出牛排店的。

他只知道他把桌上所有的酒一饮而尽，现在又坐在马路牙子上了。

“结婚”这么神圣的词，在仙道嘴里居然变成了不堪，果然，是应该分手。他应该庆幸。可他胸口很疼……

“医生，你老实告诉我，我是不是得了很严重的病？”

流川从上而下直视他，“看起来是。”

“是……是什么病？”

“白痴病。”

樱木委屈，他觉得医生说得对。他现在像只瘫死在路上的野狗。

“医生你知道吗，有一次我在公寓巡访，有一户人家门没锁，我敲了好几次，没人开。进去一瞧，发现有个老大爷死在了里面。看来我以后也会是一样的下场，孤独死在小公寓里没人理……我真没想到会是这样的结局……是我太蠢，你说的没错，我就是蠢到家了……”

“我当然知道同性没办法结婚，但我忍不住就问了。我今天才知道他是真的嫌我烦……”

“我现在没钱没地位没人爱，丧家之犬说的就是我这种人……”

“刚刚才觉得生活里有了转机，突然又跌进去了。我真的烦透了，我什么都不想管了……我突然有点理解为什么有人跳轨自杀了……”

“这样下去我得得抑郁症……以前的新药现在上市了嘛…”可能是酒精的作用他说话语无伦次的。

大嗓门+源源不断的胡言乱语让流川医生不停深呼吸。

他蹲下，与樱木平视。

紧接着，他用手捏紧了花道的嘴，封住了他的自暴自弃。

“真难看。为个男人要死要活的。”

“死的话，可以考虑遗体捐献，除了你的脑子，身体其他部位很有价值。”

樱木没想到一向淡然的流川医生竟然冷嘲热讽地骂他，他眼睛一酸，眼眶发红。

“啪嗒”一滴眼泪落到流川医生的手指上。

坐在地上的樱木用手抹了一把脸，嘴巴闭得紧紧的，再没说出一句丧气话。

有那么一秒钟，流川觉得眼睛红红的樱木有点可爱。//

樱木把全优的体检报告照片发给仙道，用这封独特的分手信为两人的关系画上了句号。他把仙道所有联系方式都删了，家里东西都整理了，彻底进行了物理和心理上的断舍离。他坚持跑步，偶尔会碰到迎面跑来的流川医生。他不知道流川医生的手机号（诊所联络是病人致电医院再加密转接到手机）也不知道他社交媒体账号，那台答录机成了他深夜诉说苦闷与烦恼的发泄口。对他的失恋感言，流川医生从来没有发表任何意见。樱木相信他是听到的，就像书上提到的某种心理疗法，能够把一切说出口是治愈的第一步。樱木不知道他什么时候会再喜欢上别人，也不确定他是否还有勇气开口告白。但，他没有放弃去爱。

欢乐街发现了一具弃尸。刑警通过牙形调查确定了受害者身份。再根据杀害方式，警方很快确认凶手是某暴力团成员。这起命案既是刑事案件又涉及暴力团犯罪，署长命令刑侦课和暴力对策课联手抓捕。刑警队长表示拒绝，要跟一帮“低级刑警”配合，简直是拿效率开玩笑。但他拗不过上级命令，于是凡是有扫黑经验的巡查就成了刑侦课的跑腿。其中，就包括刚进警署两年的樱木花道。

刑侦课拿到了逮捕令之后打算把嫌疑人一早带回去审问，犯人招供后他们就能实施抓捕。前一晚，刑侦课在公寓楼外部署了大量警力，二十四小时无间断蹲点。这场行动无异于守株待兔，警方要做的就是在ABCDE出入口监视来往人员，一个都不能放过。樱木和另外两名巡查奉命监守A点，三个人从下午四点一直盯到凌晨四点，中途去了两次洗手间。然而，到了早上八点，依然没有看到嫌疑人从大楼里出来的身影。

不仅是A点，BCDE点也一无所获。一个大活人走进大楼，怎么可能消失。刑侦队认为是暴对组出了疏漏，原因是他们没有尽心尽力，暴对组老大岂能咽下这口气，气势汹汹地回到警署为手下辩护。两方争执不下，谁都不想在署长面前落下把柄，责任的矛头直指樱木花道一组，编制上他们是地域安全课，既不是刑侦组，也不隶属于暴对组。面对莫须有的指控，樱木气不打一出来。上次为了救一名暴对组同仁他被割伤了手，今天竟被反咬了一口。樱木等人被多名长官包围，其他两名新人巡查吓得说不出话来。如果反对的声音足够强，不是自己的问题也会当成是自己的问题。

十多小时的监视并没有让樱木面带倦色，他笔直地站着，就像强风中的一棵劲松。

年轻人紧握双拳，除了就事论事的辩解，没有多说半个字。他绝对没有放过任何一个从正门出来的人，绝对！

刑侦队长意味深长地看了暴对组一眼，等众人走后，他拍了拍樱木的肩膀。

“喂小子，给你个戴罪立功的机会。”

樱木横了他一眼。

“呵，犟得很哪。那换个说法，给你个立功的机会。敢不敢？”刑侦队长吐了口烟。

听完刑侦队长的话，樱木露出如战隼般的目光。

“呵呵，看来真的胆子不小。”男人重重地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我的人随时会支援。”

一身天蓝色物业制服的樱木走进目标公寓楼，他手里拿的是垃圾分类调查表。公寓楼里一共六十四家住户，刑侦队长的命令是一家一家搜。不过不能以警察身份去搜。根据他的说法，嫌疑人现在还在楼里，就等着警方撤网。樱木信自己也信伙伴，昨天他们连半秒都没疏忽。再者，他赞同刑侦队长的推测。

行动开始。

樱木按下门铃，用明快爽朗的声音打招呼：“您好！我是物业管理委员会的小田。”

樱木对这种事得心应手，根本看不出来是假扮的。有位老太太还拉着物业小田问了其他事情，探查工作非常顺利。刑侦队长听着无线，不禁对樱木刮目相看。

第四楼，第二户。

樱木再次按响门铃。

“是谁？”扬声器里传出一个女人的声音，仔细听，有点僵硬。

“您好！我是公寓物业管理委员会的小田，请您帮我们填写一份关于垃圾分类情况的调查表。能麻烦开一下门吗？”

樱木察觉到了异样，女人隔了一会儿才开门，露出一条门缝。透过门缝，可以看到她恐惧的双眼。

就是这里了。

樱木朝她深深鞠躬，大声说着“非常感谢您的配合”，食指放在嘴上示意她不要出声。他从口袋里取出准备好的纸片，上面写着——我是警察，现在来帮助你。

女人顿时得到救赎般，用力捂住了嘴。冷静过后，她用嘴型说出了“女儿”，再用手指了指里面。

“太太，最近发现垃圾场内有人把可燃垃圾和不可燃垃圾混在一起倾倒，有几位住户提出了投诉。很抱歉在百忙之中打扰你，麻烦填写调查，我们会对信息保密的。”

女人根据樱木的纸片放下了防盗锁。警官握住了她颤抖的手。

“为了节省您的时间，您只需要在符合事实的地方画圈就可以了。来，给您笔。”

樱木示意让女人站到一边，不停地拉家常闲聊。

“最近的梅雨天真的太折磨人了，太太您家里应该有烘干机吧？这种天没有烘干机怎么过呢，衣服洗了都不能干。请您注意饮食卫生，梅雨季食物容易发霉发馊，请一定要加热后实用。对，就是在框里画个圈。哎，有些年轻人真是的，都说罐头类要先用水冲干净容器才能扔，偏偏不遵守规定。”

不知是警官的正义感还是拉家常的熟悉感，女人没有刚才那么恐惧了。

樱木轻手轻脚推开门，把女人拉一边。他向对讲机里说出“突击”，比刑警们快一步冲进了房间。紧接着里面传来玻璃破碎的声音和小孩的大声哭叫。刑警们用防爆闪光弹盖住了尖锐的叫喊声，不出二十秒，嫌疑人被几个壮汉刑警抓了起来。

樱木把小孩还给泪流满面的母亲，天蓝色的制服上染上了触目惊心的血迹。//

在搏斗中樱木的侧腹被嫌疑人用水果刀割伤，没有命中要害但需要马上止血。刑侦队长亲自驱车带樱木赶到最近的诊所。流川枫看到了满身是血的樱木花道。他用剪子剪下樱木的衣服，侧腹一道五厘米左右浅口。伤者状态还算清醒。

“医生，不好意思，麻烦了……”樱木躺在急救担架上冲流川一笑。

护士急急忙忙跑过来跟医生汇报，“流川医生，今天宫城医生那里拔牙的病人太多，麻醉剂用完了。”

“什么？！”樱木大惊，“队长，我们去别的医院吧！”

刑侦队长正犹豫，流川医生冷冷地开口制止了。伤口不深，但出血量很大，再等二十分钟他会休克。下一家医院开车三十一分钟。

“伤者需要立刻缝合。”

“不不不、不不，”樱木支撑起身体，“没有麻醉怎么行！”

“立、刻、缝、合。”医生寸步不让，眼神冷冷的，唰的一下拉下围帘。

樱木只得老实躺下，眼珠子盯着医生不放，现在的情形简直比肉搏更恐怖。

流川什么话都没说，他带上口罩漏出双眼。伤口附近的每一寸皮肤都沾上了鲜红的血，医生熟练地消毒，侧腹的皮肤很快恢复了本色。接着，他从小盒子里取出一根缝合针。针头刺进表皮的那一刻，樱木的叫喊声差点刺穿流川的鼓膜，医生也觉得疼。

“别喊了。”冷静克制的医生厉声喝止。

他看了樱木一眼，随即看准伤口继续下手。

樱木疼得飙泪嗷嗷直叫，额头渗出了冷汗。这可比牙疼疼太多了！！

他喘着粗气，呼吸的节奏乱糟糟的，小腹不停起伏，他忍住不喊，但他得说些什么分散注意力！

“医、医生……我该不会留疤吧……”

“不会。”

“5.4厘米，真的不会留疤吗？”

“不会的。”

“这么疼肯定会留疤了，怎么可能不留疤，算了，我就当疤痕是男人的勋章……就、就当是勋章吧，爸爸脸上有条疤，妈妈也没嫌弃他。”

“我说了，不会留的。”

“……好吧……我信你。医生，你知道刚刚发生了什么吗！啊啊啊，疼疼疼疼疼……我第一次跟刑警配合，太痛快了，那个嫌疑人被我揍个半死……暴对组那家伙居然往我头上泼脏水，现在他没话……嘶嘶嘶嘶……麻、麻烦再轻一点……”

流川医生耳朵听着，手上忙着。等他缝完，额头上泌出不少汗。

樱木终于从疼痛中恢复过来，他躺在洁白的病床上说谢谢医生。

“很抱歉。”冰山医生扯下口罩为没有麻醉剂一事道歉，樱木连忙摆手说没关系。医生觉得一句对不起还不够，补充道：“想吃什么我去买。”

“炸鸡……可以吗？”消耗太多体力和精力，他现在万分渴望高卡路里的滋味。

“可以。”

流川医生十分钟后带回了热腾腾香喷喷的炸鸡。

樱木花道啃着炸鸡，问道：“医生，我一会儿可以走了吧？”

“可以了，注意伤口不要碰水。十天后找我拆线。”流川想想，又问：“还疼吗？”

“有一点点，比刚才好多了。啊，医生，你有多余的外套吗？衣服被你剪了……”

“……外套没有，有衬衫。”流川出门之前回头看向樱木，“我开车送你。”

樱木上车前接到刑侦队长的电话，上级给樱木两周假期作为奖励。“连休14天~天哪，我从来没有连休过这么长时间！！”明快的语气胜过道路两旁昏暗的灯光。

“不要跑步，要静养。”

“嗯……我明白，在家当宅男呗。医生，你玩ins吗？推特？”

“不玩。”

“诶，真的假的？”

“真的。”

“那你回家了都干嘛？”

“看书，整理，做饭，洗澡。”

“没了？”

“没了。”

“咳，医生，莫非您还单身？…”

“是的，怎么了。”

“不寂寞吗？”

“不啊，为什么寂寞？”

“就是希望能有人陪着说说话……不过！现在我也不寂寞！”

…………

流川送完樱木回到诊所，本日没有外诊，却外出了一小时二十三分钟，他要把勤务时间补上。他进办公室的时候正好看到换好衣服的宫城医生，大冰山脸一黑。流川学弟什么话都没说，宫城医生仿佛深陷极地冰窟：“流川，系统上的BUG还没来得及处理，早上又加了好几个病人，真的非常抱歉……”

结果这晚宫城医生约会告吹，他被迫加班，清点了整整三仓库的药品库存。

凌晨流川医生终于到家。他开门，放钥匙，换鞋。走进客厅，打开答录机后他进了厨房。

安静黑暗的小屋立刻亮堂热闹了起来。

“医生！车上没说完，刚刚跟你讲到我被扫黑组的人泼脏水，接下来且听我慢慢道来……”

///

樱木铁道手里拿着一叠资料，他从头到尾看了一遍。A4大小的相亲照片上各个都是门当户对温柔可人的千金小姐。他最近对樱木花道在警署的表现很满意，碰到那小子长假，打算赶紧把结婚的事情给办了。他儿子就快二十六了，成了家才能在警队大展宏图。樱木太太在出国前把心仪的女孩子挑了出来，铁道这方面完全相信妻子，总之他很满意。

樱木接到管家电话后回了一趟家。他爸正坐在和式间里等他。

“爸爸，我回来了。”樱木挑了一个距离老爸五米左右的位置跪下。

“嗯。”铁道正了正衣襟，用眼神示意管家把照片递给他。

樱木一看到白色封面就猜到了父亲的用意。

“一共六位，已经安排好了，后天准时到。”铁道口气专制，内容简明扼要。

樱木心里一万个不愿意，但他用脚趾头想也知道只要他废话一多，这些千金小姐自然退避三舍。这种场面上的事也不是第一次了，他无法反抗父亲，但他有结束相亲的能力。

妈妈那支有爱尔兰血统，有一头漂亮的红发。他爸爸身高一米九，加上脸上有伤疤，光靠犀利的气场就能压死人。高高在上的警视厅刑事部永远如肃杀般安静的——没人敢忤逆樱木部长，没人敢拖拉破案效率。樱木遗传了妈妈的红发和爸爸的身高，只要穿上传统服饰，英气逼人的剑眉和炯炯有神的眼睛总能吸引无数人的目光。管家给他打点好和服，忍不住给小少爷拍了张照。

“少爷，今天要见五位。第一位是财务大臣的千金，刚从英国留学回来的。您可以跟她聊聊英国的事情。”管家把资料背得滚瓜烂熟，他也希望小少爷可以早日获得幸福。

某处幽静的和式料亭。

前五位千金小姐正如樱木所料，委婉地表示出拒绝。今天是最后一位，某议员的女儿。樱木推门前吃了一颗润喉糖，他打算速战速决。

“你好，我是樱……”声音在看见来人后戛然而止。他爸，樱木铁道正坐在一边。对面是议员夫妻和他们的女儿。

“过来坐好。”铁道没出声，他用眼神告诉樱木，“别以为我不知道你的把戏。”

樱木被老爸的出现吓到僵硬，别说张嘴了，连动都不敢动一下。

“哎呀呀，百闻不如一见呐。樱木长官，花道少爷真是一表人才！”那个经常出现在电视节目里的议员满脸笑容，努力讨好眼前这位警界的权力中枢。

“哪里。”铁道看了眼花道，花道跟安装了某种程序似的乖乖地开始自我介绍。

议员女儿长得非常美丽，明眸皓齿文静优雅。看到樱木，她抿嘴笑了笑。

气氛安静，窗外传来醒竹的咚咚声。

铁道微微低头，向对方解释夫人缺席的原因。这场一板一眼的相亲进行得格外顺利。

面前人均十万日元的高级料理花道难以下咽，腰间的束带把他勒得紧紧的。

议员一家对花道十分满意，溢美之词滔滔不绝。这些话花道小时候就听腻了，十句里能有两句是真的他就谢天谢地。他爸根本不吃这一套，他唯一的目的就是让儿子找到合适的结婚对象。送走议员一家，铁道和花道站在门口等司机。

花道天人交战，黑色羽织下的肩膀在颤抖。

铁道背对着他，铿锵有力地说：“等你妈回来就可以订婚期了。”

“不……”樱木用尽全身的力气对坚如磐石的父亲提出了反对。

铁道一转头，眼神从樱木身上扫过。他觉得他儿子很可笑，明明没胆子反叛还要多此一举。“不什么不？你对着我连句完整话都说不出，还好意思对我说‘不’？”

樱木呼吸急促，从小到大他都是这样过来的。他特别想变成一只猎犬冲铁道暴吠，可是他一个人做不到。但这次他必须做到，他不能跟不喜欢的人结婚！！

车来了，司机下车给铁道开门。

樱木用身体挡住父亲，有些磕磕巴巴，但意志坚决：“给……三……个月，我……会改变的！”铁道仿佛要把儿子盯穿。他带着看好戏的心情说了声“好”。

“桂叔！怎么还没来！！快快快快快！！马上要九点了医生要下班了赶紧送我去诊所我现在只能靠流川医生了快点来接我过去！！！”樱木撒气似的把木屐踢开，然后又捡了起来。十分钟后，桂叔开着小皇冠过来了。

流川医生下班时，看到身穿家纹和服的樱木大口喘气，脚上只穿了一双白色足袋。

“呼……医生……还好你没走……我有事……”

“跑了多久？”

“就停车场到这里几百米。”

“伤口呢？”

“哦……一时没注意，不疼，应该没事。不不，不是这事。我要求你一件事。”樱木像看着救世主一样看着流川。

听完樱木的请求，流川面无表情地在客厅里走了几步，他需要思考一下。

樱木郑重其事地跪在沙发上，心神不宁地等待流川的回复。流川医生走到哪里他的眼睛跟到哪里。

“我认为，你需要去找矫正医或者心理医生。”流川给出了专业的意见。

“不行不行，您说的我都试过了！中学的时候我妈妈就带我去过医院，国外的也去过了，根本没有用！”樱木火急火燎，他坚决不接受流川医生说不。

“我发现我跟你说话的时候心情最放松，那些奇奇怪怪的疗法没一个有用的。我肯定不能跟我不喜欢的任何人结婚拜托您一定要帮助我！！”他要流川医生帮他克服对爸爸的阴影，否则他就没办法自由地追求幸福了！

“医生，真的，真的拜托您了！实在不行我再找别的办法！”樱木攥紧了袖口，用一种惹人怜爱的小狗眼神看向流川。

流川本想拒绝，但只要一对上那双可怜巴巴央求自己的眼睛他内心就微微发热。流川没尝试过心理治疗，他叹了口气，“那好。但是一旦开始就不能中断，为了监督你，从今天开始就搬到我这，一直到治疗结束为止。”

流川医生金口一开，樱木马上跟桂叔去家里收拾衣服，当晚就住进了流川公寓。他给樱木把储物间收拾了出来，擦干净地板之后铺上床铺。流川靠着门框看着一身和服的樱木跑到东跑到西，红脑袋的身影为这间六十平米小公寓添加了生动的色彩。

看到曙光的樱木吃下了一颗定心丸，在小房间里沉沉睡去。

当你面对最恐惧的事物时，把它想象成最可笑的事。

樱木讲话不顺利的根源在于畏惧父亲。压力和惧怕使他脑子短路说话吞吐。要克服他对爸爸的恐惧。流川翻完最后一页书，时针指向四点。他没了睡意，已经想到该怎么做了。

樱木睡眼惺忪跑去厨房喝水，他打开流川家的冰箱，流川在背后喊了一声。

“早。”

“医生，早、啊啊啊 、啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”樱木一声尖叫并抱着冰箱跌坐在地上。

“你……你你你你你你你你你……”口齿不清的症状出现。

流川揭下贴在脑门上的胶布，他脸上是一张从警视厅主页上打印下来的樱木铁道高清照。“今天训练就开始了。这个是试验品，我会尽快做个更好的。”流川医生蹲下平视樱木，嗓音略带疲惫。

“以后我都会戴着它。”流川指指铁道照片，拉开冰箱门取了两个鸡蛋。“你要吃半熟的还是全熟的？”

樱木惊魂未定，说了句随便。

流川说到做到，他做完早餐后重新贴好照片，跟樱木面对面吃起来。

对面的人一直没有拿筷子。

“怎么了？”

“医生，吃饭的时候就算了吧，行吗？”樱木低头不看他，只顾唉声叹气。

“不行。”一票否决。

事已至此只能硬着头皮上。樱木万分艰难地用筷子戳破了蛋黄的流心，开始了他与流川铁道的第一天。

刚开始几天很不顺利。

樱木一下班就能看到头戴面具的流川医生。真不知道他从哪儿搞来的面具，怎么那么逼真！？除了上班，樱木唯一能目睹医生真容的时间只有早餐前的一个小时。下班后到睡觉前他都要对着爸爸的脸。

逃避促使樱木早起。起得早面对医生，起得晚面对铁道。他当然选择前者。流川过惯了一个人的日子家事做得很快，樱木一边看医生准备早餐，还时不时碎碎念说我自己做的味增汤总会有种酸味不知道为什么，医生今天汤里能不能多加一点蛤蜊……

但一旦流川铁道问他想吃什么，他总是缩着头说随便。

没过几天，流川医生就掌握到了樱木的这种行为模式。医生定了一个小目标，让樱木面对铁道说出自己想吃的东西。

“晚上有什么想吃的？”流川铁道出门前必问。

“随便。”不出所料。

不过今天流川医生不会再“随便”了，他想到了一个好主意。

樱木下班推开门就被一种从来没闻过的异香吸引，好奇心驱使他快步走进厨房。听见脚步声，流川铁道立刻回头。樱木就像颗泄了气的皮球，他其实特别想问问医生在做什么为什么这么香，但看到面具的一瞬间他只好把问题吞进肚子。

医生不加班开饭时间是九点半，现在已经十点半了。医生还没有做好。樱木饿得前胸贴后背。他做完了家务就等吃饭。樱木等得实在是着急，再一次走进厨房。

“医……医生”试探性地祈求他不要回头。

“怎么了。”铁道秒回。

“……”樱木条件反射侧过头，但他实在是太饿了！ 

“医生……”再次尝试。

“什么事。”流川铁道锲而不舍。

“什么时候能吃饭！”樱木终于脱口而出。

“你得看着我说。”流川再次明确要求。

“……什……什么……时候能……能吃饭！”樱木被饥饿逼急了，用吼的说出了最后几个字。

“已经做好了。”流川铁道端着一个热气腾腾的铁盘走到樱木身边。小少爷没见过这种食物。他所有注意力都放在圆帽形铁盘上。上面铺着肉和菜，还冒着呲呲声。樱木的内心独白很丰富：这个香味到底是什么，是什么味道？白色的是洋葱吗，看上去很好吃。反正医生总会把菜放在桌子中央的，他一会儿尝尝就知道了。

偏偏流川要打破既有模式。

现在樱木面前只有一碗白饭、一碗汤，连个分菜盘都没有！所有配菜包括那个诱人的铁盘，全部在流川面前。

“你要吃什么告诉我，我帮你夹。”流川铁道发话了。支起身体跨半个桌子夹菜是医生明令禁止的，一定要用说的，不能用做的。流川枫料定樱木想吃铁盘料理，等着他开口。

樱木饿得有点急躁，他先喝了点汤，塞了几口饭。可是光吃饭和汤怎么行，汤里只有几片可怜的海带。樱木把汤一饮而尽，他一定要吃到铁盘料理的肉！

流川耐心十足，他不着急动筷。比起填饱肚子他更想看到樱木的进步。

樱木放在桌面下的手捏紧了又松开捏紧了又松开，他感觉心里有千万只蚂蚁在爬。小少爷从小饮食都由管家服侍的，想吃什么应有尽有。因为爸爸工作很忙，几乎没什么机会一起吃饭。喊爸爸帮忙夹菜这种事他根本零经验。但是，他现在必须要尝试。

“医……医生。”樱木跨出第一步，顺带咽了口口水。

“说了，看着我。”

“嗯……，我……想吃……那个，能不能……帮我……夹一下？”

眼神躲闪，神态僵硬，声音颤抖，畏畏缩缩。

不过意思表达出来了。

流川给他夹了一块梅干，“这个？”

“不！不是……那个。”樱木明明指的是烤肉。

“要说清楚，菜太多了。”流川铁道声音毫无波澜，再次明确任务指令。

樱木拳头攒得紧紧的，“铁……铁盘……里的菜，所有……都要。”

第二步也走下来了。

勉强合格。

流川把樱木想吃的菜都夹在分菜盘里，放到他面前。

这是樱木从来没有尝过的味道。香料迷人，肉质柔软。蔬菜烤得焦香焦香的，洋葱和圆白菜混着肉汁和天然甘甜，一盘不够还要再吃一盘！

“请……请……再加……加一点！”这次樱木不捏紧拳头了，他直接把盘子递给流川。

味蕾感受到了食物的美好，大脑分泌大量的愉快激素，能够使身体放松释放压力。

樱木感觉这菜让人上瘾，吃得都停不下来，他吃完了第二盘。

“医生……请问……这是什么……料理？”自然而然把盘子递过去，眼神也对上了。

“成吉思汗烤肉。”流川把剩下的肉都奖励给了樱木，铁盘里就剩了些豆芽菜。

原来如此！这就是医生家乡的烤肉，樱木有种梦想成真的满足感。他磕磕巴巴地让医生给他添了一碗饭，吃完了还舔了下嘴唇。他冲流川铁道腼腆一笑，内心感谢医生难为还记得他说过的话。

“医生！”樱木吃饱了，也有力气了。他彻底放松下来了。

“明天……明天能不能……再做一次？”

“可以。”

流川很满意患者的突破，细嚼慢咽地吃着梅干和所剩无几的豆芽。

===========================================

第一步永远都是最难的。

樱木面对流川铁道已经可以表达饮食上的意愿，其他方面慢慢进步中。以前他总是不敢直视爸爸的眼睛，现在不了，他敢看了。他爸爸跟流川医生一样是墨黑墨黑的瞳孔。每次看到面具，只要想着面具下是流川医生就可以了。

尽管他与流川铁道对话时明显中气不足，但樱木越来越自信了。医生要加班，樱木做完家务主动做起了晚饭。他可没流川医生那么熟练，他做得很慢。

全部整理结束，流川医生也到家了。樱木听到开门声愉快地向医生说“欢迎回来”，医生刚到家，没时间戴面具！

“医生我们看电影吧？”难得周末晚上，时间还早。

“可以。”流川还是雷打不动地带上铁道面具。

两人一左一右坐在沙发上，流川铁道在翻阅信件，樱木在网络电视上挑选电影。

樱木瞥了瞥右边的医生。看来他真的不怎么娱乐，樱木常看的几个都是付费频道，流川一个都没有开通，最新电影一个都看不了。百无聊赖中，樱木看到一部免费迪士尼动画片，五十年代的《小姐与流浪汉》。算了，就它吧。

“医生……这个……行吗？”樱木征求意见。

“可以。”流川整理完信件在手帐上记录。他合上本子看着樱木回道。

流川医生是同龄人，但他不玩社交网络私下也不怎么用平板电脑，樱木身边没人用手帐这么古朴的东西，他很想借来看一看。

可是，手帐这么私密的东西，医生会同意吗？ 

动画片音乐响起，宁静安谧，画面上大雪纷飞。

“医生……有个请求。”

“什么？”

“能不能……手帐……能不能看一下……你的手帐？”

樱木努力表现，侧着身体看向流川。 

“可以。”

他答应了！！

医生把手帐递给樱木，樱木双手接下。

这是一本黑色牛皮封面的手帐，前面是日历格后面是记事本。中间夹了一直银色签字笔。封皮保养得很好，一点划痕都没有，但樱木直觉已经用了很多年了。医生的字很好看，日历格里清楚地记着工作和备忘。看到电话簿那一页，樱木才想到他还没有医生的手机号码。

“医生，我还没……还没你的手机号。我的是XXXXX。”说完樱木拿笔把手机号添在了电话簿里。

流川接过手帐，用自己的手机打给樱木。两人在小狗汪汪声中交换了手机号码。

动画讲述了狗狗之间的爱情故事。樱木以前没看过，当看到小姐和流浪汉吃着意大利面的时候，他突然很想吃。他转过头喊医生，问明天能不能做肉酱面，医生点了点头。樱木看着电影，心情放松，顺其自然地跟医生开始聊天。今天医生没有很严厉，他说得比较畅快。樱木从一部狗狗电影聊到下班路上遇到的导盲犬，从意大利面聊到法国的裸-体海滩，医生听得很投入，还时不时针对他的欧洲见闻发表意见。樱木不禁想，如果跟医生一起去旅游肯定非常有意思。

“医生，明天我们一起去跑步吧？我们几点出发？”

“……”

“医生？”

久久等不到回复的樱木侧过头，发现原来医生睡着了。他靠在沙发上歪着头，脸上的面具纹丝不动。樱木走到流川铁道面前，把那张面具给揭开了。

闭着眼睛，脸还是那么好看。

樱木把医生扛回房间的时候注意到他额头上爆了一颗痘，肯定是戴面具时间太长闷出来的。花道暗下决心：他得努力一定要尽早让医生脱下面具！//

樱木铁道给樱木花道打电话的时候他正在和流川铁道练习对话。一看到来电显示，樱木就开始结巴，喊了声“爸爸”就吐不出半个字了。

流川枫指指电话又指指自己，朝樱木做了一个放松的手势。

他和医生努力了这么久，不能在这里前功尽弃！樱木调整姿势深深吐了一口气。他全程盯着流川铁道跟爸爸讲电话，语句通顺了不少，整体比较顺利。

樱木铁道问了些工作上的事，他还是很关心儿子的。花道最近在地方警署表现很好，刑侦队队长一直在考虑把他调过去。铁道其实一直想让儿子进本部刑事部，但花道的考试失败让他的期待破灭了。但儿子毕竟是儿子，每次下级警署来汇报铁道都会留意，欣慰的是花道很努力。

“爸爸……”樱木看着流川的手势，打算发起一次实质性的突破！

“有什么事就说。”

“我不会跟议员……议员女儿……不……跟她结婚！！”樱木说完立刻挂了电话。

他胆战心惊地看着手机屏，铁道没有再打过来。

“医生！！我做到了！！”樱木兴奋异常，眼睛亮得跟宝石似的。因为太过激动，分贝越来越高，最后流川医生为了保护鼓膜只能捏住他的嘴。樱木的雀跃流川都看在心里，他摸了摸他的红脑袋，对他说“要再接再厉。”

===========================================

樱木洗完澡回到小房间还是激动得不行。

他听了会儿电台等心情平复后准备睡觉。 

咚！

一记撞击声吸引了他的注意力。

咚咚！

咚！

撞击声越来越频繁，带着迷之节奏。

樱木警官立刻竖起耳朵，他以为墙壁后面在家暴。然而一阵女性特有的娇------喘让樱木从头顶红到脚趾。他懂了，人家是干柴烈火……那他怎么睡觉。

樱木睡的房间原本是储物间，一共五平米。小归小，医生还给装了小空调。

隔壁干劲十足，势头猛烈。咚咚咚透过墙壁传来，愈演愈烈！

樱木拽着枕头来到客厅沙发上，今天只能在这里睡了。

没隔多久流川就察觉到了异常。他发现樱木的黑眼圈快掉到下巴了，问他是不是没睡好。

樱木盯着铁道面具摇摇头，他现在基本交流无障碍，但是这事难以启齿。流川从来没有呆过储物间，自然是不知道墙壁背后发生的事情的。樱木原以为凑合一两次没什么，可是他最近都是白天上班，晚上五次有四次能听到咚咚咚，睡客厅很热，客厅是没有空调的。

樱木决定对医生坦白。

“医生，我晚上睡不好。”樱木脸色尴尬。

“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”流川揭下面具，注视着樱木。

“不是……”樱木吞吞吐吐，“隔壁，晚上那个，太吵了。”

“？”流川想起前段时间隔壁新搬来的一对情侣，很普通的上班族。

“他们做得太凶了。”樱木特别佩服流川，听到这种事还能一脸坦然。流川的镇静让樱木从尴尬中脱离，话音源源不断，“我这周有五天都是七点下班的，有四天都吵得我睡不着。可能是房间比较小，撞墙的声音特别明显。我是睡沙发了，但是客厅很热。我想说要不要通过物业去投诉一下，但是低头不见抬头见，我坐电梯一直碰到他们。真投诉的话太尴尬了！我也不想给医生你造成麻烦。”

樱木很苦恼，说着说着脸就揪到了一起。

没到五秒，流川就给出了解决对策：“再这样你就来我房间睡。”

咚咚咚！嗯……嗯……嗯…… 

咚咚咚！嗯……嗯……嗯……

又开始了……

樱木拽着枕头来到流川医生的房间。他在床上看书，没戴面具。

“医生，打扰了。”

流川抬起头看了看他，示意让他睡在外侧。

樱木上了床，靠在枕头上坐着。眼珠子滴溜溜地转了一圈，医生的房间里没有电视机没有电脑，只有书柜和衣柜，简直是极简主义代表。

“医生，你在看什么呢？”闲不住，还是聊天吧。

“传记。”

“什么传记？”

“一个心脏外科医的传记，讲搭桥手术的。”

“你看书都看医学相关的？还看别的吗？”

“不怎么看。”

“那，你如果有兴趣的话可以看看警察小说还有推理小说，挺有意思的。你头脑这么好，肯定能猜到凶手。我这有几本，你要看吗？”

“等我这本看完。” 

“医生，隔壁我没记错的话是上班族吧？我之前在电梯里遇到过，男的是银行工作的。他女朋友好像是老师。”

“好像是。”

“你说他们白天看上去那么一本正经，西装笔挺的，怎么到了晚上就这么……激烈到撞墙，太疯狂了！”

“人都有不为人知的一面吧。”

“话是这么说没错，可是这个频率……今天他们又开始了。一周七天，他们要五天。”

“属于正常范围。”

“！诶！”

“有资料，要看吗？” 

“不用了，我相信你。” 

……

“医生！”

“嗯？”

“没什么，就想对你说声谢谢。今天我真的特别开心，我觉得我肯定能说服爸爸！”

“嗯，肯定。”

……

“医生，你有什么喜欢的吗？除了当医生。我来猜你只要说是不是。你喜欢某种动物？”

“是。”

“嗯，是不是某种会汪汪叫的动物？”

“是。”流川合上书，对上樱木得意的眼神。

樱木窃喜，回看流川。

小姐被解救的那刻，他透过面具瞧到了流川笑意盈盈的眼神。

========================================

樱木接到了刑事机动队的培训计划，举荐人是上次行动中的刑侦队长。刑事部下属的机动队专门对应各种紧急情况，但这只不过是过渡。刑侦队长的意思是让樱木花道转入刑侦搜查课。花道变得越来越忙了，早上地域部的工作下午机动队的训练，有时候晚上还要应对突发情况。

他今天出任务的时候忘记给流川医生报备，凌晨四点一进家门发现医生带着面具仰着头睡在沙发上，看样子应该是在等他。餐桌上是他留下的晚餐。樱木总会先帮医生把面具摘下来，然后把他扛回卧室。近近看，医生的睡颜很平静，睫毛很长，鼻子很挺，嘴唇很薄。其实流川医生并没有传言那样冷酷，樱木从没觉得跟他同处一室像踩进了冰窟窿，反倒是暖洋洋的，就像在蹲在壁炉跟前似的。现在他看到铁道面具已经没有任何不适了，医生戴不戴面具他都可以自信地说出想法。即使饭菜凉了，樱木也吃得津津有味，医生做的料理特别好吃，六本木所有高级餐厅加起来都比不上。樱木空下来的时候会照着流川的做法学习做便当。但他练习的机会太少，失败次数很多。有一次樱木烧焦了肉，害得他俩只能各自就着梅干吃白饭，医生倒也照吃不误。

流川睡醒发现在床上，心中某处便安定了下来。他推开储物室的门看到了蒙头睡大觉的红脑袋，再把门轻轻合上。樱木给他留了字条说早饭要吃汤咖喱加蛤蜊味增汤，流川从冰箱里取出材料开始做。他基本上摸透了樱木的口味，特别是行动之后的第二天，特别热衷于高卡路里且重口味的饮食。即便如此，他的身体也没有走样，肌肉非常健康漂亮。盛好咖喱和味增汤，流川医生听见房间里窸窸窣窣的响声，正准备打开电视看一下早间新闻。

樱木对他说了声“早”。流川开口时才发现自己忘了戴面具。

“医生，别戴了。我吃完饭再继续睡觉。就一会儿工夫。”

“你手怎么了。”流川锐利地捕捉到樱木的躲闪。

“……啊，没什么。昨天撞了。”他任何小动作都逃不开医生的眼睛。

“怎么撞的。”医生已经拎着小药箱过来了。

“就……昨天世田谷的一栋洋房里，绑匪劫持了兄妹俩，然后上头就派我们去行动了。一开始我们拿着盾牌在外头等，我觉得这样是坐以待毙，所以我一个人悄悄进去了。你别这么盯着我……当然是有人掩护我的！晚上嘛，衣服是黑的，所以潜入很顺利。绑匪呢一共两人，他们没有枪，手里拿着菜刀，哦，不对，是切金枪鱼的那种刀，兄妹俩都吓哭了。那个小姑娘看到我了，我让她别哭，她还真就不哭了……”

“说重点。”

“她不哭了歹徒就发现我了呗。发现就发现。他们没有热武器我不怕，正好沙发旁边有一根棒球棍我就开始打了，不过打的时候摔了个跟头撞到了钢琴椅，手腕扭了一下。就这儿，对……医生，能不能轻一点……”

流川检查了樱木的手，还好，只是轻微的挫伤。

“然后呢？”医生仔细地替樱木搽药膏，手法娴熟能把有效成分揉进每一个毛孔。

“没然后。”

“这次检讨要写多少字？”

“……你怎么知道我要写检讨！？”

“你太冲动了。”流川抬眼看他，对方理亏撇过头。

“结果是一样的！难不成我在外面干等？那些人在车里指挥，又不知道里面的情况。万一伤到了市民呢？我反正不能眼睁睁看着。上回示威游行那是有人用了催泪瓦斯我才上去揍他的！”樱木一脸得意，“写检讨就写检讨，医生你上次给我改的我还留着！”

流川故意加大了揉擦力度，樱木因为疼痛立马老实了。

“医生，明天我要去见我爸爸了。”樱木扯开话题，他不想看到医生黑着脸。

流川的声音给樱木注入无限力量，“你肯定可以的。”

秋意正浓的某处古宅内。

樱木铁道端坐在房间里，说实话他很惊讶。

几年前樱木花道考试不合格，他也是在这个房间跟他对话的。他还记得当他把成绩单扔到花道脸上时他儿子快哭出来的软弱表情。他愤怒和冷暴力都是因为恨铁不成钢。

这小子今天居然面对他说了那么一大堆话，不带一个停顿的。字字铿锵有力，即便他用目光威慑，花道也没有丝毫退缩。

“爸爸，我不会跟议员小姐结婚的。请您理解！”

樱木花道跪坐在面对父亲一米处，有史以来面对面讲话时最近的距离。

铁道上回在手机里听到儿子竭尽全力的抗议时已经动容，他之所以等到现在就是要看看儿子改变的程度，爸爸面目改色吐了两个字：“理由。”

“爸爸，我的理由只有一个。我要找到与我两心相悦的人。”樱木口齿清晰，意气洋洋。秋意的清冷终究敌不过室内的艳阳高照。铁道不禁想多听听儿子的声音，他示意花道继续。

“您跟妈妈是自由恋爱，您让妈妈特别幸福。我真的，真的非常向往这一点。我知道这次的事是您们两人共同的决定，你们肯定希望我能幸福。”

“这些小姐们都非常优秀，但是我不喜欢她们，她们也不是真心喜欢我。如果您没有警视总监的身份，如果妈妈没有出生在茶道世家，我在她们眼里只不过是个异类。”

樱木不知哪儿来的勇气，他想把二十多年来憋在心里的想法对爸爸倾诉到底。

“您知道的，我一激动或者一紧张就容易废话连篇，您以前也特别讨厌我这点。但现在我不认为这是我的缺点，我樱木花道就是这样的人。真正喜欢我的人必须接受这样的我。”

“爸爸，您在外人眼里是冷血的霸权主义者，但在妈妈眼里您比谁都温柔。妈妈总对我说要成为您一样的男人。虽然，虽然我以前很懦弱，现在我不是了。”

铁道看着儿子坚毅的眼神，这样的花道对父亲而言是崭新的。铁道转过身子，看着满庭院的枫叶。“那你好好工作。”

这句话点亮了儿子的表情，高分贝的呼喊横穿整栋古宅。铁道揉着耳朵让花道赶紧回去工作。花道走后，他亲自打电话给议员取消了婚事。

樱木喊桂叔送他回流川家，他要马上把这个好消息亲口告诉医生！！

流川医生一开门就看到了双眼放光神采奕奕的樱木花道。骄傲鲜艳的红发在柔和的灯光下更显夺目，他没办法从他脸上移开眼睛。

“医……医生……”樱木一路跑过来，气还没捋顺。流川耐心地等着他。

“医生，我爸爸同意了！我不用结婚了！”樱木简明扼要地说出重点。他的双眼比晚上的星星还要亮，流川被吸进去了。

“以后爸爸不会再帮我安排相亲了，我自由了！医生，谢谢你，我能成功都是因为你！因为你在我身边，我才能做到的！”樱木激动到举起双臂，两个人距离很近。

外面的冷风从樱木身后溜进来。流川觉得此刻说什么都是多余的，他只想感受眼前这团旺盛的火焰。他不自觉地张开双臂，把樱木抱进怀里。

这天晚上樱木在小房间里彻夜难眠，他是因为激动，他战胜了爸爸！另外一个更大的原因是因为流川。樱木早就意识到自己喜欢流川，只是他今天才明白自己有多喜欢他！！有再多形容词也不够形容他有多喜欢流川！医生把他抱在怀里时候他的心都快冲出嗓子眼了，流川抱他了！！那…是不是意味着流川也喜欢他？

樱木想着那一丝一毫的可能性，睁大眼睛等待天明。

天一亮，他就要跟医生表白！！

流川一起床就看到樱木坐在客厅等他。

“医生，你来一下，我有事跟你说。”他的声音里带着紧张，但还是难以掩饰地兴奋。

流川坐到沙发上，刘海还有些散乱。就在这样的情况下，樱木说出了人生第五十二次告白。“流川，我非常喜欢你！”

流川大脑一片空白，但他昨天已经冷静考虑过这个可能性了。

樱木见他没说话，继续说：“能……能不能考虑跟我交往？”

流川咬紧了嘴唇，但他的回答不是樱木想听到的。

“我不适合你，你能找到比我更好的。”

流川说完以后直奔卧室，他不敢去看樱木的表情。

流川出门前樱木已经去上班了。桌上的早饭他没有吃。流川脑子里全是樱木，检查病例的时候还写错了字。他一点都没有解脱的感觉。只是，他俩之间已经太亲密了，他必须远离。

流川回家，灯没有亮。家里安静得可怕。他解下领带躺在沙发上，他顿时什么都不想干了。他一个人坐在黑暗里，耳边什么声音都没有，任何气息都没有。

叮铃铃。

门铃响了。流川猛地坐起身，但转念一想，樱木从来不按门铃。

“流川医生，少爷让我来帮他拿行李。”是桂叔，“这段时间真的真的太谢谢您了。”

流川面无表情地看着他，出于礼节他要点头，但是他懒得动弹。

“流川医生，少爷东西已经打包好了，能不能让我进去拿一下？”桂叔礼貌地问道。

流川不希望有人走进他家里，“请去车里等，我拿下来。”

桂叔有点莫名其妙，嘴上说了声麻烦了，但他实在想不明白今天流川医生为什么冰柱子一样冷。桂叔搓了搓手，坐升降梯去了。进了电梯他一拍脑门说自己老糊涂了，少爷还交代了一件事呢！

流川打开小房间的门，里面空空的。

樱木趁他不在的几个小时里把所有私人物品都整理在纸箱里了。被子和床垫也都叠好了。一共是六个纸箱，黄色标签上写着物品内容。流川把纸箱一个一个搬出来，走进电梯，走出大楼，走向停车场。一共来回十二趟。

“就这些。”流川把最后一个箱子搬进后备箱，转身就要走。

“等等，流川医生！你看我，年纪大了容易忘事。少爷有礼物要给你！”桂叔从副驾驶位上端出一个黑色厚纸盒，上头绑着银白色的丝带。

流川接过盒子，底部传来热度。

桂叔笑逐颜开，“流川医生，少爷想着您喜欢小狗，特地问人家讨的。是一只红色阿拉斯加！刚满两个月！”

流川枫抱着盒子回到家，小狗正好醒了。它看见陌生人瑟瑟发抖，嘴里发出呜呜呜的轻叫。小狗脖子上挂了一串黑色皮革挂牌，名字叫“花丸”。

流川小时候邻居家的狗也叫花丸。那条小狗陪伴了小流川整个童年，是他形影不离的伙伴。国中二年级的某天流川枫在回家路上目睹花丸被车撞死。小狗的死是流川枫少年时期的心灵创伤。自那时起他选择做一个旁观者。不要牵涉太多个人情感，不要跟任何人事物过分亲密，当旁观者不会受伤。流川枫喜欢小狗，看到流浪狗他还是会去喂食，但从没想过自己要养一条。如果要他体验一次疼痛绝望的感觉。他宁愿从一开始就不参与。

对于被告白这件事，流川枫从来都是毫无感情地残忍拒绝。只是最后这一次，难受的不只是向他告白的人。

流川枫还清楚地记得头一回心痛的感觉。他在电视里看到港口示威游行的新闻。十几个闹事者一拥而上将机动队队员围了个水泄不通。其中一个踩到一个人的背上，硬生生地把其中机动队员的头盔给扯了下来。一看到那熟悉的红发，他的心就揪了起来。摄像机中途被敲碎，直播中止。他坐立不安。他也不知道在沙发上等到几点，听到钥匙插入的声音，他大步上前去开门。樱木果然受伤了，他头上绑着绷带。尽管已经在综合医院做过详细的检查，他笑着说没有脑震荡只是外伤，却没有注意到被不安吞噬的流川枫。医生嫌弃综合医院的急救医包扎得不好，说什么也要亲自检查一下。从那时起，樱木受伤都不敢让流川知道，因为流川会生气，脸色阴沉得可怕。樱木极力掩藏却总能被流川察觉。

他兴冲冲跑回来告诉他战胜了爸爸，他抱了他，根本舍不得放手，甚至想亲吻他。可他还是松手了。理智告诉他跟樱木的亲密程度已经超出心理阈值。他一只脚陷了进去，应该还有机会抽回来。

流川枫坐在床上手里翻着书，一个字都看不进去。

樱木送的花丸不愿意睡在储物间，一整晚都在呜咽，小爪子啪嗒啪嗒地在地板上滑来滑去，它冲着紧闭的大门汪汪叫了几声。

汪汪汪！

汪汪！汪汪汪汪！

大门终于打开，花丸看到流川跑到他脚边委屈地叫唤着。流川索性盘腿坐在地上，花丸还很小，他一只手就能把它抓起来。小狗感受到人类的温度，哀嚎停止了。它伸出湿哒哒的小舌头添了一下流川的手心。流川轻轻抚摸着狗脖子，花丸舒服地闭上了眼睛。思考一番后，流川还是把花丸带进了自己的卧室。

明明不知道花丸的事，却给你起了同样的名字。流川躺在床上抚摸花丸的背脊，绒毛像棉花一样柔软，跟那个红脑袋的触感完全不同。也不知道抚摸了多久，流川终于睡着了。

汪汪！汪汪汪汪！汪汪！！汪！

花丸醒了，它跳下床。

有人来了！它掉下床的时候身上卷着流川的衬衫，顾不得这么多了！空气里有熟悉的味道，它闻到了花道主人的味道！他就在门外！

汪汪！汪！汪汪！汪汪汪汪！汪汪！！汪！唬……

小狗被衬衫卷着，艰难地跳到流川身上！小狗急了，分贝飙高，汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪！冲着流川耳朵狂喊！流川终于睁开了眼睛。

怎么了。

汪汪汪汪汪！汪汪！

流川帮小狗脱下紧裹的衬衫，小狗像箭一样冲出卧室。流川跟着他走到玄关，他用力拉开了大门。

他没来。

汪汪汪汪汪！汪汪！汪汪汪！小狗咬住了流川的拖鞋，地上有封信。

流川医生：您好！

我是樱木花道。

这三个月多谢您的关照，我一生都不会忘记的。

明天开始我要去青森的驻在所工作半年。

我本来是打算亲自送的……总之，希望您能喜欢花丸！

我朋友说阿拉斯加小时候容易生病，但我相信医生您肯定能照顾好它。

拜托了！

最后

喜欢你的心情没有变。

我觉得能与你相遇、重逢是人生中最美好的事。

我真的很喜欢你。

拜拜。

流川枫开始了没有樱木花道的日子。

他早上定时在诊所门诊，下午根据客户要求上门看诊。晚上到家，他会习惯性地打开答录机。可惜，刚换上新内存的答录机只响过一次，还是诈骗电话。他做饭的时候一不留意就会做两份，可餐桌那头却空无一人。

一打开电视机，画面永远停留在实时新闻台。小花丸对新环境适应得还不错，流川本来不打算养他它，但他需要一点声音来打破悄无声息的寂寞。

流川头一回发现断舍离那么难。他要时间，要更多的时间。

“麻烦等等！”一个标准银行职员打扮的男人挤进了快要关上的电梯门。他笑着跟流川枫问好，后者淡淡点头回应。流川穿着一身黑色运动服，左手拎着黑色的宠物袋，露出一颗枣红色的毛绒脑袋。它正偏着桃心脸观察陌生人。

“这小狗真可爱，是哈士奇吧？我头一次见红色的哈士奇。”男人套起近乎。

流川完全没有聊天的意愿，眼看男人想伸手摸花丸，他冷着脸回道，“别碰它。”

男人做了个抱歉的手势，又看了眼流川。

“难得啊，今天就您一个人。您室友呢？”男人说话了，以往周末都是两个人，另外的那个的红头发特别炫酷。

流川的心被这句无意的寒暄狠狠砸了一下。

“他搬走了。”

男人一脸恍然大悟的样子，看着电梯一层一层下降。

“你有没有觉得这房子晚上很吵。”冰冷的声音没有半点疑问的犹豫。

男人一吓，脸上的表情丰富起来，“诶……哈，有，有吗？”

“晚上很吵。一直有撞墙的声音。”

听完这句话，男人急忙点了开门按钮。后来，他再也没和流川打过照面。

储物室里再也没有传出扰人睡眠的谜之声响。但不管有没有咚咚咚，流川都睡不好。

他开始带小花丸一起去诊所上班。

诊所有一个小院，他在那里为花丸搭了一个小屋。上班时间花丸呆在小屋，下班时间花丸呆在主人怀里。流川医生不允许其他人去逗花丸，他故意在小屋附近准备了很多杂草作为掩护。花丸很乖，白天从不乱叫。一到流川车上，花丸就会开始汪汪汪汪汪。

诊所的医生护士发现这段时间流川医生比以前更可怕了。前几天有个新来的实习医只是拿错了绷带，就被流川医生用眼刀剐得骨肉不剩。就算颜值再高，没有人敢靠近他。就连与流川认识快五年的宫城医生也不明白这是怎么了。

流川整理完病例走到花丸小屋，却没看见花丸的影子。

比流川晚一步下班的宫城看到了在整个后院找狗的流川枫。

他觉得他学弟有点不正常，不能再袖手旁观了。

两个大男人在寒风中开始找狗。宫城问有没有可能被哪个小孩抱走了，流川没有任何反应只是蹲在地上找。两人在后院的铁门附近发现一个小洞，花丸肯定是从这里跑出去了。

“这怎么找？”宫城问。

流川不答。他直接走向车库取车。宫城心想还是帮着一起找吧，于是跟着上车。车内的空气绝对零度，宫城也不想开口瞎打听。他不理解为什么流川突然养了条小狗，但小狗的样子让人过目不忘，是很少见的红色阿拉斯加。

会不会被有心人偷了去卖钱？宫城把疑问咽下去，狗主人还在开车，他不想冒生命危险。

天黑透了。

流川穿过附近的大街小巷，打开车窗喊着小狗的名字，就是没有找到花丸的踪影。

“现在十点了，你打算找到什么时候？”宫城实在看不下去了。

流川不说话，但宫城读懂了他表情的意思：找到找到为止。

宫城摇了摇头，他掏出手机查找附近所有的宠物医院和宠物商店，“这个区一共三家宠物医院，两家宠物商店，先从这里入手吧。如果还是没有，明天贴找狗启示。”

宫城不知道流川枫到底怎么了，虽然他从以前开始就是一副拒人于千里之外的态度，但最近的流川隐约带着伤感，谁碰了，他就去咬谁。宫城突然后悔跟上了车，万一今天真的一无所获，那会是怎样的局面？

第一家宠物医院，关门了。第二家，第三家，都漆黑一片。

宫城也担心起来。驾驶座上的人没有发出一句抱怨，但直觉告诉他别去看流川的脸。

万幸，流川在开到第二家宠物商店的时候找到了花丸。花丸正跟它的狗妈妈在一起。

“你是流川枫？”洋平看到是来找花丸的，瞬间叫出了名字。

流川枫脸色不善，自顾自把花丸从地上抱了起来。

“下午我遛狗妈妈，不知道怎么花丸就跟过来了。我想可能主人在身边，于是就在原地等了一个小时。半天没见到你来，我只能把他带回店里。嘛，就算你今天不来，明天我也打算给你送过去。我知道，你是花道的朋友，我也是。”

宫城看到流川找到了狗脸色柔和了不少，替流川谢了谢店主。

洋平倒也无所谓，“你这样把狗扔外面可不行。下次走丢就没这么好运气了。这可是纯种红色阿拉斯加，很珍贵的。要不是花道问我要，我谁都不会给。”

小狗亲昵地舔了舔流川，“我白天要上班。不能放家里。”

“哦，那这样吧！你白天把狗带给我，我来帮你看，这样花道也放心。”洋平心疼狗。

流川看了眼洋平，点头答应。

“流川，花道是谁？”

对话里频繁出现的陌生名字吸引了宫城的注意力，他实在忍不住开口问了。

流川没有回答他。他把宫城送到车站，就改道回家了。

宫城想起了研究生期间的流川枫。

刚到东京时他身上带着一种勇往直前的闯劲，科研论文住院实习样样领先。再加上他长得英俊，很多女孩子都向他表白了。

连续五十次，流川枫连续拒绝了五十次，以一句毫不留情的“没兴趣”秒杀了所有芳龄少女的爱慕之心。宫城是这五十次拒绝的见证者，他当时坚信这世上没人能让流川枫动心，更没人能让他伤心。

可他清楚地察觉流川枫很伤心。

正因为在意，他才无法开口。

圣诞刚过，年关将近。

几波冷锋过境，东京都内流感来势汹汹，各大医院人满为患。每天看诊的病人数不断创出历史新高，为此流川医生已经连续加班好几天了。最后一波门诊结束后，他脱下口罩洗手漱口，今天终于可以定时接花丸回家了。

路上的风又激又冷，流川刚到宠物店门口就打了个喷嚏。洋平正在讲电话，招了招手让他进来。

“嗯，嗯，嗯……嗯，呵呵，话都被你说了，哈哈……”

“谢谢你花道，不过我不喜欢苹果，哈哈哈，嗯，我知道。”

“对啊，我以前跟你提过，白神山地……”

“东京还没下雪呢，新闻里说青森积雪已经快三米了…赤丸（狗妈妈）很好…。”

“行了，就这样。嗯。新年见，我好久没看到铁道叔了，哈哈哈，嗯，拜拜。”

洋平走到里头把花丸放了出来。当他提到“花道”时流川看了他一眼，但他很快看向窗外。洋平没有多说什么。他没有告诉花道他遇到了流川，也不打算向流川报告花道的近况。宠物店老板嘱咐流川别喂小狗吃太多，明明是漂亮精神的小王子偏偏养成了憨憨圆圆的熊宝宝。

“周末你得多带它出去活动。运动量不足阿拉斯加会生病的。” 老板口气严肃。流川点头，他知道花丸体重超标了。可只要一看到那熟悉的乞求眼神，他就狠不下心。

“会控制的。”

阿嚏！

开门一股冷风窜进流川脖子，他又打了个喷嚏。

“等一等！”洋平立刻喊住他，“你该不是得流感了？！”

没等流川回答，洋平一把抱住花丸，虽然，有点吃力。

“你肯定得流感了。狗放我这，你病好了再来。”洋平一脸警惕，他用手捂住了花丸的嘴鼻。小狗呜呜呜地叫了几声。前阵子花丸吃撑了得了肠胃病，可不能再让它遭罪了。

“我没事。”流川伸手让花丸跳过来。

阿嚏！

宠物店店主决绝地关上门，用口型对流川说“病好再来”。

关节酸痛，极度乏力，食欲减退，鼻塞流涕。流感的症状挨个出现，流川测完体温后给诊所打电话请了两天假。他吃完药躺在客厅的沙发上，电视机里播着枯燥乏味的新闻。

哪里哪里开了新奶茶店女高中生趋之若鹜……

哪里哪里有人在车站跳轨自杀造成大量列车线路延误……

哪里哪里发生了空巢老人巨额退休金诈骗的事件……

“接下来是天气预报！北海道降雪量已突破历史最高值，札幌市内交通今晨一度瘫痪……接下来是东北地区……青森县积雪量已达321毫米，未来几天将持续豪雪，请市民做好……”

流川枫看到电视画面里的鹅毛大雪，想到了自己的家乡，想到了樱木花道。

刚才水户是和他在打电话。

他……过得好吗？ 有没有生病？有没有受伤？有没有遇到麻烦？

花丸不在身边，屋里如雪地般寂静。

流川支起身体走到答录机前。 “今日留言数：0。”机械冰冷的女声传出。

流川压住关闭键，黑色的机器发出“滴——”的尖锐提示音，直到他松手，房间里似乎还回荡着空虚缥缈的伤感。流川一直站在原地，紧接着，他伸出了手。

修长有力的手指按住菜单键，选择历史文件，点击回放。

流川医生你好！

早上我在桂叔车上看到你了，你刚从北之丸公园出来，好像没有看到我。你应该刚跑完步，我看你满头是汗。我今天其实没什么事，就是想跟你聊聊。我跟我男朋友分手了！嗯，也没什么大不了的，我没有后悔也不没有不甘。医生你说得对，我不能为了这个要死要活的。请您把我喝醉时说过的话忘了吧！以后也请多指教！

……

流川医生，工作辛苦了！

我最近迷上做TABATA，哈哈！健身房里好多人练习这个，我去试了试！一个小时下来真的很累，我肚子都快烧起来了。不知道医生您能不能坚持下来……

……

医生，谢谢您！

我真的没有留疤！！！！！！我今天照了镜子，真的，一点疤都没有！是用了神奇的线吗？？我觉得是您技术拔群！我很开心！我喜欢我的身体~

……

咳咳，流川医生晚上好！

咳咳咳咳我感冒不好意思……（擤鼻涕咽口水声音）抱歉。我鼻子超痒的，还严重鼻塞了。医生你有什么好办法吗？你好像从来不生病，除了坚持锻炼还有什么妙招咳咳咳妙招吗？我小时候感冒发烧的时候咳咳咳咳，阿嚏……我妈妈会给我煮生姜糊，特别难喝。辣的烧心，我每次吃完都得喝好多水。我咳咳咳现在用热毛巾敷鼻子，感觉稍微好点……上班也得带着口罩，希望哪天科学技术可以进步，能有不用挂在耳朵上的口罩……我耳背都被勒红了……咳咳咳 医生您也保重身体！

电视上正在播出北海道特别雪景节目，目之所及银装素裹。“浪漫迷人的小樽素来……”甜蜜的女声被掐断，流川把电视机设成了静音。眼前是白茫茫的熟悉的雪景，耳边是暖洋洋的熟悉的声音……他裹着被子四肢舒展陷在沙发里，沉沉睡去。

第二天醒来他出了一身汗。身体松泛了很多，他带上两层口罩他想去跟花丸说声早上好。两天后就是除夕了，他打算去给花丸买最好的狗粮作为新年礼物。

花丸在洋平那“轻食”了两天。回家吃完一餐后，它对着流川眨巴眨巴星星大眼，流川主人，我想再吃一点！

流川于心不忍，数出二十颗狗粮一颗一颗喂花丸吃。花丸吃饱了，舔了舔桃心脸，再意犹未尽地舔了舔流川主人手心里的余味，真好吃，太好吃了！

吃饱喝足的花丸被流川抱去浴室洗了个香喷喷的澡，一人一狗窝在沙发上迎接新年。

新年一早。流川拎着宠物袋出门。他特地瞧了一眼信箱，没有。

没有年贺状。

没有他寄来的年贺状。

诊所的同事和大学的同期用邮件发了简单的新年快乐。今天早上还是原来的那几条。

流川开车的时候心头有点紧张，到达樱木住处的时候他特地放花丸出来，蹲在地上摸了摸它圆滚滚的脑袋。

你想见他，我也想见他。

流川走到三楼的时候以为自己进错楼层了，来回确认了三次。看到房主开门时，他才知道樱木已经退租了。

他翻开手账找到樱木的手机号，连续打了两个小时都没人接。

樱木在青森的一个郊外开始了在驻在所的工作。

驻在所简单来说是只有一个警察的派出所。驻在所里设备齐全，前面是办公区后面是生活区。樱木花道不知道这是爸爸的主意。铁道觉得儿子在机动队的几次行动都太冲动，特地安排他来东北的冰天雪地里冷静冷静。

樱木刚来的时候根本听不懂这里的方言，一个字都听不懂。过了一两个星期，他居然可以跟大妈大叔闲话家常了。他说出第一句口味浓重的地方话时想把内心的喜悦与他人分享，可是最想见的那个人不在身边。

樱木目睹了豪雪之地的豁达奔放。天空中飘起鹅毛大雪的那刻，他想到了流川枫，想到了他的家乡北海道。流川说他家门口的积雪有两米厚，这里的积雪快把驻在所给埋起来了。

他的手机在冰天雪地里根本无法开机，更别说打电话了。樱木想给流川医生寄贺年卡，可他每每提笔，写下的不仅仅是一句“新年快乐”。他很想念流川枫。这种想念是从来没有过的。但是他被拒绝了，不能给医生再打电话了。樱木买了一些信封，为了加强真实感，他把医生的地址姓名都写了上去。就好像这些写满他心情的信会被寄出去一样。樱木基本上每隔两三天都会写一封，现在已经有二十封了。写字笔说话累得多，但在每个祥和的雪天的夜晚，给流川医生写信成了他整理心情的一种方式。某个早晨樱木发现这些信被过来打扫的阿姨当成垃圾扔掉了，他难过了好几天。可能他注定恋爱不顺吧，樱木坐在门口堆了个悼念雪人。

阿姨怎么可能把信扔了呢。她打扫的时候看到那么一大堆信认为是警官太忙没时间去寄，毕竟从驻在所走到邮局要两个多小时呢。阿姨给热心的樱木警官帮了一个小忙，她给每一封信都贴上了邮票。这些信被邮递员取出，从豪雪纷飞的青森来到了初雪刚过的东京。

花丸好像有心灵感应般的一到家就汪汪汪叫个不停。它又闻到了！是花道的味道！

流川下班回家看到被撑爆的信箱有点觉得自己在做梦。他取出信件，摊在桌上。整整二十封，每封信都有两三页长。他花了三个小时看完了所有信，一个字一个字的看，好像这么看就能见到他一样。

淡忘童年花丸的死，流川花了两年时间。可这过去的一个多月，他发现他对樱木的思念与日俱增，这种无限膨胀的感觉快把他压垮了。他承认，跟樱木相比，他就是一个脆弱的胆小鬼。他太想念他了，身体里的每一个细胞都在渴望他。

——医生你知道吗？我把每个让我紧张的人都想成你的脸，想成在和你说话，真的很管用。

看完最后一封信上的最后一句话，他脑子里最后一根理智的弦断了。

嘟嘟嘟……

嘟嘟嘟……

嘟嘟嘟……

嘟嘟嘟……

嘟嘟嘟……

流川打的不是樱木的手机，他从水户问道了驻在所的电话号码。

嘟嘟嘟……

嘟嘟嘟……

嘟嘟嘟……

嘟嘟嘟……

嘟嘟嘟……

可能在忙，流川下定了决心，他泡了一杯浓咖啡，今天不打通他是不会睡觉的。

嘟嘟嘟……

嘟嘟嘟……

嘟嘟——

“您好！白神乡驻在所。我是樱木，请问有什么可以帮您的？”

流川听到了他的声音，久久没有回过神。

“喂？您好！请问需要帮助吗？”

“是我。我是流川。”

电话两端静默了好一会儿。流川先打破沉默。

“信，收到了。”

“信？？什么信？”樱木还没从流川医生给他打电话的震惊+喜悦中恢复过来，又被扔了一颗炸弹！他这才反应过来信的去处。

“啊？诶！！！你……这……怎么可能啊！我以为当成垃圾处理了！居然寄过去了？！那么多封！！我的天哪，你全部看了吗？！诶，是哪个阿姨帮我寄的，怎么这热心肠啊！”

流川枫捏紧电话凑近耳朵。两人地理距八百公里，即使一毫米的贴近，他都紧张到手心出汗。

“你……过得好吗？”

“我……我过得很好！您呢？您……好吗？”

“嗯。那里怎么样？”

“青森吗？这里空气超级好的！雪特别大，我这辈子没见过这么大的雪！真的太美了！不过铲雪特别累。每天光帮助乡民铲雪就要四小时，不过他们都很热心，送了新鲜的鳕鱼新鲜的菜给我，我现在做饭比以前好了。”

樱木意识到自己说太多了，自动闭上嘴。

又是一阵静默。

“怎么不说了？”

“就……都……都差不多。”

“我很想听，说吧。”

“说你的工作，说你吃了什么，说你遇到了哪些人哪些事，我想听。”

樱木还没来得及去思考流川怎么了，心底深处想要分享的渴望被瞬间点燃了。他从青森的方言说到白神山地的壮阔，从驻在所的琐事谈到乡民的家长里短，漫天大雪吸光了所有杂音。他能听到自己的心跳，还有心心念念的他的声音。

“那个……花丸…花丸它怎么样？它长得好吗？长多大了？”

“它很好，长得很快。”

“我朋友说阿拉斯加喜欢冷一点的地方，东京还没下雪吧，这里雪都三米深了，不知道花丸喜欢不喜欢。雪橇犬是不是看见雪都会兴奋？”

“我带它去看你。”流川把小狗放在腿上，声音难得透露出紧张。

“真的？？？？？”

“嗯。”流川觉得这是他人生里最正确的决定。

流川枫开了十小时的车到达青森。雪天路况不佳，再加上带着花丸，中间开开停停两天后总算到了樱木的驻在所。流川关上车门时感觉快累毙了。花丸也憋久了，等他一停车，小狗跳跃着撒欢，像火箭一样冲向了他的花道主人！樱木很久没看到花丸了，看到毛茸茸胖乎乎的小狗心都快化了。

流川一看到樱木立马甩走了疲惫。

“好久不见。”

“是，是……好久不见。”

静默。

红脑袋左看看右看看，看到了流川的车。

“！！？？您开车来的？！！”樱木震惊。

“嗯，花丸太小，我不放心它坐飞机。新干线上不能带狗。”流川定定地看着樱木，他穿着宽大的警用羽绒大衣，戴着警帽，看样子很精神。

“它怎么这么沉？”樱木抱着感觉有点吃力，把花丸放下，问道。

“胃口好。”

“哦……健康就好！”樱木笑了笑。

“医生，我给你找好住的地方了。开车过去十五分钟，是个小旅店，花丸放我这吧。你开了这么久的车得好好休息，旅店有温泉的。”

“花丸不能离开我。”流川一转身，花丸就配合地汪汪直叫。

樱木没明白为什么医生来见他，不过现在已经很晚了。

先凑合一晚上吧。

流川跟着樱木来到驻在所，樱木刚给流川准备好床铺，外面就有敲门声，喊着“樱木警官在不在？”他跟流川简单解释了一下就跟着市民出门了。

过了两小时，樱木回来了，脚崴了。流川心里咯噔了一下。

流川握住樱木的脚踝，打算给他上药。

“我自己来吧。”

樱木有点不自在地抽回脚，拿起药膏往脚踝上抹。小花丸特别有眼力见地冲上去给樱木舔了舔，呜呜呜地叫了几声。流川黑着脸夺过药膏。

他指着花丸问樱木。“你知道一只狗能活几岁吗？”

樱木摇头，“不知道。”

流川回：“大概十到十五年。”

流川又问：“你知道日本人平均寿命是多少岁吗？”

樱木猜了猜：“大概八十？”

流川继续说：“你认为按照你这样的受伤频率你能活到八十岁吗？”

樱木不知道该说什么。

流川不管：“我不接受喜欢的人比我先走，现在的你，我不放心。”

樱木接下话茬，“那怎样才能让你放心？”等等，医生说什么，喜欢的人呢？是说的我吗？

流川夺过狗，看着樱木认真说道：“你在这里还有五个月，每天记录，五个月内不准受伤。”

樱木说了声“好”，但他很激动，“医生，你刚刚说你喜欢的人……”

流川：“五个月以后再告诉你。”

樱木还想问点什么，但流川疲劳达到了临界值，一沾枕头立马睡着了。

第二天一早，天刚蒙蒙亮，流川就带着狗走了。他给樱木留下很多常用药品和功能类保健品维生素，樱木为了增强身体素质重新跑步锻炼。出门执行任务的时候更加注重判断形势更加专注沉稳，乡民们觉得冒冒失失的樱木警官一夜之间变了个人似的。

这次短暂的会面之后，流川家里的答录机重启了。

流川医生！

跟你汇报一下我今天的饮食情况！早上我吃了两个饭团和豆腐海带味增汤，哦，还有纳豆和米糠腌菜，鸡蛋。中午大婶给我送了两条鲷鱼，晚上也是吃的这个。青森的苹果超级好吃！我想起来一句话，好像是“一天一苹果，医生远离我”，我每天吃两个……嗯，我不希望你远离我。今天一切安好，我没有受伤！

流川医生！晚上好！

今天我也没有受伤。我今天又去帮村民们铲雪了，连续重体力劳动五小时，很累，太累了！我现在睡觉，晚安！

自从那台机器开始叫唤，花丸觉得主人每天回家都特别高兴，这几个月它不但有狗粮吃还有香香的鸡蛋和鲜鲜的三文鱼！

//

五个月的时间弹指一挥间。樱木告别乡民，坐在返程列车上感觉自己完成了不可能完成的任务。他，连五个月没有受伤！跟流川医生的约定达成了！

然而！回到东京在去流川家的路上，樱木由于过分激动在下楼梯的时候三步并作两步掉了下去。他的小手指在流血！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

为什么！！

为什么受伤了！

樱木一脸丧气地坐在马路牙子上。

什么叫功亏一篑！

什么叫乐极生悲！

可是樱木不想对流川撒谎，也不想延期见面。

有个阿姨来自动贩卖机买饮料，看到了一脸颓丧坐在地上的帅气小哥。

“小哥，你没事吧？是不是没钱，我帮你买，想喝什么？”

樱木摇摇头，他不想喝，但他想诉苦。

阿姨笑笑说，哦，原来是爱情。这玩意儿真是难办，有时变成了软肋，有时也会变成最坚硬的盔甲！不能放弃！

樱木听完阿姨的告诫，重拾自信。他跑到流川家门口敲门。流川开门让他进来。他不肯。

樱木举起了小手指。

“在保持了五个月无伤病记录后的今天，我受伤了，因为想要见你的心情太迫切从楼梯上跌下来。我承认这样很蠢，但因为是你，我觉得很正常！我有资格得到第二次审查机会！流川医生，再给我一次机会吧！半年一年多久都可以，我不会再受伤让你担心的！因为…我真的很喜欢你…最喜欢你…”

樱木递上自制的无伤病记录，向流川鞠了一躬。

流川的心情就像过山车，看到流血心一沉，听完这段话又飞到顶点。陷入爱情的感觉真是可怕，流川觉得自己已经投降了。比起惧怕离别的痛，想要在一起的心情要强大的多得多得多。

“进来。消毒。”

樱木有点慌，不知道流川什么意思，他小心翼翼地进去了。

流川单腿跪地拿医用棉布沾了碘酒轻轻擦拭伤口。

花道觉得有一个世纪那么久没看到他的脸了。他的眉毛，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇，就是梦里的模样。

谁都没有说话。

消毒结束，花道依依不舍地站起身。

谁知流川突然壁咚。

“你刚刚最后一句说的什么？再说一遍。”

樱木心脏砰砰跳，流川距离他好近！黑亮黑亮的眼睛直勾勾地看近他心里。

他努力回想进门前说过的话，坦然对上流川的注视。

“我……说……我喜欢你，最喜欢你。”

说完，他因某个隐约的模糊的答案咬紧了嘴唇。

流川将他锁在自己和墙壁间，目光跟随红晕从耳廓落到双颊。

“你脸红的样子真的很可爱。”

流川一把搂住花道，亲了他。

这次流川决定不再放手。

分不清谁先脱了谁的，客厅到卧室的地板上胡乱散落着几堆衣物。花丸钻进了花道主人的羊绒衣，露出红色的小脑袋，它津津有味地啃了一会儿流川的衬衫。小毛腿压着流川的皮带，露出小尖牙继续啃。

花道从来没被这样吻过。  
流川微冷的舌滑入花道口中，探抵软腭轻轻勾弄，深深浅浅辗转缠绵。他时不时用力舔吮，霸道地攫取思念已久的味道。花道在他身下，两人四目相对。他无限温柔地在花道唇上轻啄，啃噬，星星点点或轻或重，干燥柔软的嘴唇落到他的下巴，眼睛，额头……  
花道被吻到头皮发麻，他的手臂从流川腋下穿过、勾紧，双腿夹着他的侧腰上下摩挲。只想靠得再近一点，贴得更紧一点。鼻尖抹过脸颊，睫毛拂过眼角，燥热的亲昵在体内发酵。花道睁开眼睛凝视流川明亮的黑眸，伸出舌尖细密舔弄他的上唇，轻吻他的指尖。流川细密的亲吻落至颈窝，滑过肩膀，再到小腹。他微微托起花道，架起他的双腿，俯身轻吮大腿内侧。如轻柔的羽毛，贴附着最柔软细腻的部位。舔弄轻咬，温和甜蜜的吮吸在小腿上留下了淡红色的印记。花道深陷爱抚，呼吸有点急促，小腹燃烧了起来。流川意识到了，他伸出手掌包裹，沿着漂亮美好的形状微微揉搓。敏感放大了感官的直觉，花道一阵轻颤，不自觉地往前挺了挺。流川逐渐缩紧虎口挤弄，大拇指和食指揉拨挑弄尖端。 琥珀色的瞳孔变深放大，花道伸出手臂扣住流川的脖颈，他凑上去吻他的脸，鬓角的汗滴，皮肤上淡淡的咸味，都是无比真实的。 流川主动深吻，加快速度将火热逼到极致。陌生的快感来得极快。 下一秒，花道绷紧了身体，失控的呜咽被流川含到嘴里。  
不同于以前，释放过后他没有丝毫的空虚。 流川整个身体都覆住了他，与他十指相扣。

“我…我要你……”  
花道主动张开双腿，将自己的脆弱敏感毫无保留地袒露在他面前。 他想接纳他，和他一起融化在爱里。  
炽热在腿根处摩擦，可就是没有进入。  
他意识到了流川枫的犹豫。  
“不戴套也没事。”  
"会不舒服的。"流川枫不想让花道感受到痛苦，即便释放过后的他的身体是如此柔软。  
此时的花道全心全意地渴望流川，想打破一切阻隔地感受他的所有。  
"因为是你，所以，你想对我做什么都可以。"  
他支起上半身亲吻流川，坦然专注地看进他眼里。  
流川枫忍住要痛快发泄的冲动，低下头吮吸他的乳尖。  
他伸出手指探进微微开合的穴口，一点一点耐心开拓。  
他将自己的肿胀缓缓送进湿软的密道，白皙的脸上隐隐泛出红晕。  
花道皱了皱眉，刚开始被进入总归是不好受的。  
“疼吗？”  
“……不……还好……”

花道适应着流川，睁着眼睛观察着他的表情。  
原来他的第一次是和自己，原来不苟言笑的人也会悄悄害羞。

流川一点一点深入，直到整根都埋进花道的身体。 他全身心感受着被紧致包裹传递出的温暖。 起初的挺进和抽出生涩且缓慢。 他凭借印象寻找他身体的开关，往幽秘的深处摸索了好几回，直到花道的表情告诉他他找到了。  
“……唔……”  
花道用腿箍紧流川，渴望比身体交融更近的距离。

“这里？”流川不会放过任何蛛丝马迹，再对准目标动了几次。  
花道侧过脸咬住手臂，整个人红彤彤的，舒服到脚趾蜷曲。 流川枫捏住他的下巴让他直视自己，花道的眼睛里蒙上了情欲。  
“别忍，看着我。”  
他舔吻他赤红的耳根，卧室里明亮的灯光给两人披上了柔暖的淡金色。  
流川枫不再忍耐了。  
下身的抽送愈发猛烈，直截了当地长驱直入。  
花道努力盘紧，可汗湿的后背怎么也无法固定。  
流川吻掉他的沮丧，稍微退出了些，接着垫了个枕头在他腰下。  
互相渴望的眼神交汇，片刻空虚后是无穷无尽的满足感。  
花道的呻吟被撞得支离破碎，高潮来临时他用力抱紧流川，闭着眼睛感受他细碎的吻，断断续续地低喃 “我爱你……”  
闪电般的快感击中流川，他在颤抖。  
发丝上的汗滴落在花道胸前，他与身下的这团火焰融为一体。  
“我也很爱你，花道。”

沉醉在余韵中的花道勉强翻过身，趴在流川胸前不停喘息。  
“怎么样？”  
“嗯……?什么……什么怎么样？”  
“没什么。”  
流川吻住汗湿的红色发根，顺着肩胛骨轻抚。  
此时此刻，以及遥远的未来，樱木花道赤裸的毫无防备的模样是属于他一个人的。  
他拉上被子盖在两人身上，随手捡起一件衣服替花道擦干头发。  
过了好一会儿花道才平复呼吸。  
“枫？”  
“嗯？”  
“我以前的房子退租了，刚回来房子还没找，能不能暂时打扰你一段时间？”  
“花道，你可以一直住在这里。”

流川枫不明白他怎么突然客气起来。既然决定要在一起，就没什么好拖泥带水的。

花道抬起头。

“…我听桂叔说你不喜欢别人在你家里。他帮我来拿东西的时候说你脸色很臭，说我在医生家里寄居三个月还硬塞了一条小狗给你养等于变相侵犯你隐私权和空间自由……”

流川扬起嘴角，“你不是别人。”  
花道笑容满面，欣然接受了同居的邀请。

“还有个好消息要告诉你！我要转到警视厅了，具体部署还没决定…我猜当机动警察的可能性更高…也不知道我什么时候可以轮到休假。你什么时候能休息，我想跟你一起去北海道！我研究过攻略，我想去泡温泉还想去滑雪。旭川离你家远不远？听说那儿的企鹅展超棒……我现在存折里只有十万日元了，您三个月的治疗费相当于我半年工资，你也没给我打折……”  
流川枫很想念他的絮絮叨叨，可惜他的意图再明显不过了。  
“你还想来一次可以直说，不用展示剩余的精力。”  
樱木花道从来没有像现在这样直白又热切地表现欲望。  
他想，这肯定是因为对方是流川枫。  
花道撑开腿跨坐在流川身上，他的指尖拂过白皙紧实的肌肉线条，低头舔吻，在他胸口留下一串浅红的痕迹。  
他沿着他的小腹一路向下，情不自禁张开嘴含住了他。  
他依靠本能吞吐，还时刻关注着流川枫的反应。  
初次尝试，动作别扭又不得要领。  
流川枫受不了这样的挑逗，他坐起身抱住了他。  
花道的手沿着流川极具雕塑感的背部轮廓往下抚摸。斜方肌，小圆肌，背阔肌……他随意地瞟过几眼流川枫的医学书，喊不全所有人体部位的名称，但流川散发着无与伦比的诱惑力，他永远都看不够。  
流川在花道背上来回摩挲。左手按压颈椎，腰椎再到尾骨，右手揉捏着迷人的麦凯斯菱及臀部，缓缓滑入股沟……  
医生实战经验不多，但他凭借丰富的科学知识让花道度过了销魂一夜。  
两人一同开启了新世界的大门。  
花道甚至记不清他们是怎么从床上挪到床下的。

湿漉漉的花道被重重顶到墙上，他抓紧流川的头发任由他轻咬、舔舐乳首。流川架起他的左腿开始抽送，湿滑的后背贴着木板墙上下摩擦。  
“…不、不行……要掉下去了……”花道无力地踮起右脚，他想稳住重心，但根本抓不住光滑的墙壁。  
流川拉起花道的一条手臂环住自己的脖子，一手捏住他的臀瓣，用滚烫的下半身牢牢卡紧泛红的大腿根。花道搂紧流川，脸不由自主藏进他的颈窝。火热的欲望在流川小腹上来回碰擦，他忍不住想伸手摸摸自己，却被流川抢先一步。  
“……嗯……啊……太深了……慢、慢一点……”  
不断累积的快感刺激着花道，他仿佛被带到了另一个世界，控制不住地放声哭喊。  
流川不松手，顶弄和撞击越来越快越来越猛烈。  
花道是他的。  
幸福的现实掀起了欲望的惊涛巨浪。  
理智在爱情面前溃不成军。  
流川吻掉他眼角的泪，舌头滑过滚烫的耳廓。  
他抬高花道的腿，一寸寸地吞噬到最深处。  
手中的勃起开始泌出透明的液体，他知道他快受不了了。  
狭小空间里的撞击与哭叫不绝于耳。  
花道颤抖着咬住了流川枫的肩膀。  
激烈的抽送不知持续了多久。  
除了耳边紊乱急促的低吼，花道什么都听不见、什么都看不见。  
紧接着，带有流川体温的液体又一次涌入他的身体。  
前方持续大力的套弄终于停止，流川松开手让他尽情释放。  
炸裂般的快感席卷他全身，痉挛时他还能清楚感受流川枫在身体里的悸动。  
流川枫把迷迷糊糊的花道抱进浴缸，两人同时埋进另一种温暖。  
花道整个人化成一团艳阳下的云，蓬松满足地舒展着。  
原来与爱人之间的亲密接触能够如此无拘无束。  
他很想问流川他是不是也一样舒服，很想对他说“抱歉把你咬疼了”，可他现在没有力气开口。  
他快乐到虚脱了。  
雾气氤氲的浴室里，除了呼吸声和流水声，再无其他。  
花道发现原来和相爱的人在一起，不说话也不会感到寂寞。

========================================

花道如愿以偿来到了北海道。

流川带花道回家，向家人介绍说他叫樱木花道，是我爱人。

流爸流妈笑眯眯齐声说欢迎成为家庭新成员。

自从儿子上了中学流爸流妈就再没有插手儿子私生活。不是不关心，而是流川枫做任何决定都不需要别人的同意。父母原本希望他能在札幌的综合医院当急救医，可儿子就是铁了心要去东京，还把老家房子抵押贷款办了诊所。

身为教师的流妈把这归功于boys be ambitious精神的深刻影响。花道终于明白流川枫为什么这么好看，几番赞美让流妈羞红了脸。

身为新闻工作者的流爸对樱木花道很感兴趣。论采访技巧流爸或许更胜一筹，但论谈话力没人能比得过樱木花道。流爸跟花道就着成吉思汗喝烧酒，从晚上六点一直聊到十一点，流川枫和老妈在一旁逗狗看新闻。

晚上两人窝在流川枫的单人床上依偎耳语。房间里没开灯。

“花道，我打算明年搬家。”

“嗯？搬去哪里，现在的公寓很好啊！怎么，有什么原因吗？……噢，你终于嫌隔壁咚咚咚吵了？”

“不，这方面我们更吵。”

“……”

“我在涩谷找了几间独栋，回东京以后我们去看看。”

“涩谷？你上班方便吗？”

“涩谷可以领伴侣证。我在向你求婚。你愿意吗？”

樱木抚摸流川枫的脸，就算周围漆黑一片，他也能看清，因为这是他最爱的人的脸。他原以为两个男人结婚难于登天。可流川枫轻而易举地替他实现了。好像……比做饭还简单。

花道内心就像隅田川岸边的花火，在黑夜中肆意绽放五彩缤纷。

温热的呼吸上下起伏，他冲流川枫点点头。

流川枫得到了答案，笑着搂住伏在身上的花道，轻柔地摩挲他的腰窝。

“光点头不行，关键时刻要用说的。”

“我愿意！”花道贴近流川的耳畔，轻轻吹了一口气，“我爱你”。该说的说完了，接下来他要用行动表现一下。

吻得难舍难分的时候，流川翻了个身把他压在身下。

不堪重负的单人床发出“嘎吱”一声。

花道猛然想起楼下的流爸流妈，用手掌挡住了流川枫的吻。

还好，他们还没有进展到一发不可收拾的地步。

“怎么？”

“！！爸爸妈妈在楼下！！他们会听见的……”

“他们睡着了。”

“睡着了更不行…万一把他们吵醒了怎么办！不行，绝对绝对不行！”

“那明天我们去住酒店。”

“对！还是这样比较好。枫，爸爸妈妈是不是都很忙？吃饭前我看到妈妈还在写论文，地上全部是书。她为了招待我每天准备这么多菜，是不是影响她工作了？爸爸也是，我上楼前还看到他进了书房。”

“老妈准备升副教授，老爸在忙罢工采访的事。他们很喜欢你。你不用介意。”

“每个人都有自己的生活，你家跟我家很像！”

“哦？” 

“你还没见过我爸爸吧，我说真人。我爸，年轻的时候每周就回家半天，整天忙案子。我从小就仰望他，他是我们家警衔最高的！而且，每年警局的空手道大赛他都是冠军！小时候我基本都和妈妈在一起。妈妈在家每天都会练习茶道，周末她会去教室当老师。她现在在欧洲做文化交流。嘿嘿，我妈妈叫花子，爸爸叫铁道，所以他们给我起名叫花道！”

“原来如此。”流川枫恍然大悟，语气中的笑意很明显。

……

“有件事我一直没告诉过你。”

“什么事？”

“说出来挺丢人，我是我们家第一个没考上国家公务员的。第一次是笔试没合格。我报了补习班，第二次笔试过了，面试没过。我跟爸爸的矛盾就是从那时开始激化的。后来我就离家出走了，没钱了，就去当志愿者，接着就遇到了你。”

“再就遇到了仙……？”什么来着。流川枫一时间没想起只有两面之缘的前男友的名字。

“你说仙道？认识是很早就认识了。他爷爷是前任法务大臣，是我爷爷的大学同期。”

……

花道很兴奋，想到什么就说什么。

未经筛选的海量信息在流川枫脑海里排列成一条清晰的时间线。

正是它们构成了花道的前半段人生。

“你个人主页上只写了北海道大学医学院。其他什么都没有，枫的高中是公立还是私立？是男女同校吗？”

如果只靠语言，流川枫的实际情况肯定不会像花道一样色彩斑斓。

于是他打开床头灯，从床底下抽出了两本相册。

“边看边说。”流川枫提议。

已经过了一点，两人完全不觉得困。

花道翻过流川枫从幼儿园到大学的入学照片，

看着他从小正太变成大冰山，心里想着同一时期他在哪里在干什么。

他越看越精神。

“这张是成人前在浅草拍的。”流川枫指了指西服打扮的自己，解释道。

“所有照片我都很想要，但是我最想要这张，能不能送给我？”

流川枫二话不说把相片抽出，放在花道手里。

花道双眼炯炯有神。

“西服是不是在赤坂定做的，店不大，裁缝师傅胖嘟嘟的？” 

“你怎么知道。”

“因为我也有！！看到了我就想起来了！当时店员告诉我另一个客人也选了同样的料子，正好可以做两套！我担心跟别人撞衫，所以特地打听了名字，客人叫nagaregawa（原著中的梗）。我翻遍了同学录都没人姓这个。原来是他念错了，原来是你呀！”

一个单纯的口误将两人的没有交汇的过去神奇地连接在一起。

流川枫很想知道这家西装店是否还在营业。

如果是，他想和花道去再去定制一套。

……

=============================================

流川枫醒来后打开窗户吸了一口雪花的味道。

樱木花道起得比他早，他已经吃好早餐牵着花丸来到了白雪皑皑之中。

流川枫托着下巴欣赏着雪花的明媚。

红色的小狗在雪地里玩耍打滚，厚厚的雪地里留下密密麻麻的脚印。

红头发的爱人跌坐在地上开怀大笑。

雪花亲昵地落在他的衣服上，脸上，头顶上。

天气预报上一旦出现深蓝色的色块，就意味着家里冻住的自来水管，需要提前一小时发动预热的汽车，以及黎明时分在铁轨上推除雪堆的扫雪列车。

流川枫掏出手机对着眼前耀眼的雪景按下快门。

他会把照片冲印出来。

一张夹在手帐里，一张放在两人的新家里。

==========================

流川枫和樱木花道穿着一模一样的黑西装打着银白色领带正坐在和式间中央。

他们在等铁道。

铁道绝不会想到他儿子无名指上戴了戒指，正竭尽全力酝酿让他终生难忘的发言。

移门打开。

樱木花道的声音震耳欲聋。

“爸爸！我结婚了！” 

\-----------------------------

铁道肯定是不同意的。

他非常生气，生气儿子这种为将来徒增无数风险的选择。

铁道想教训教训儿子，手头正好个锡制镇纸，他把镇纸往花道头上一扔，流川枫帮花道挡了一下！

锋利的边缘划伤了额头，流川医生当场流血+脑震荡。

第一次会面到此结束，父子两人再次陷入僵局。

花道能料到父亲的反应，但还是问心无愧地告诉了爸爸。

可因为他想坦白的冲动，害流川枫受伤了。

花道：真的很对不起……都是因为我（泪汪汪）

流川：没事。（摸一摸）

花道：那……爸爸没同意，还打伤了你…真的……很对不起…

我很喜欢你的家人，我知道不被接受承认是挺难受的，但我不希望你离开我。我想跟你永远在一起。（泪汪汪）

流川：没关系。（亲一亲）

流川：不是去征求他同意的，我们只是去通知他。

流川完全没有介意被打的事情，花道很感谢他也更坚定了爱他的决心。

两个人在涩谷看了好几间公寓。

买地造独栋以目前的经济能力来看有些吃力。

花道因为是小少爷，所以没有理财观念，月光无存款。

流川对自己的所有选择都郑重考虑，非常理性的消费者，他年收入是樱木警官的两倍（千万日元），有存款。

但医生有贷款负担。

花道认为是两个人已经是一家人了，所以他打算开始攒钱。

花道：我也不知道钱花在哪儿了……反正就是存不起来（崩溃）

流川：怎么突然想存钱？

花道：我们的贷款还有十年呢。

流川：（嗯？公寓还没买啊。）

花道：你诊所的贷款。

流川被花道无意间的“我们”击中。

花道：当初我离开家把妈妈给的信用卡剪断的时候真的很后悔。反正……我觉得现在已经是我极限了，我不可能再节省开支了。（崩溃+受挫）我不知道怎么样才能帮你。（想到自己的升职瓶颈）我爸说的对，没当上职业组以后不仅没前途，还没钱途。我真的很后悔，我现在特别特别后悔以前没有好好努力……

流川掰正花道脑袋：你一直都很努力。维持你原来的样子，就行。

花道：你不是奉行极简主义么。我这种买买买的行为是不是有违原则？

流川笑：单纯没有购物欲望而已。

流川：总之，我不需要你攒钱。

流川：赚钱养你和花丸是我的责任，你的责任是保重自己。我们各司其职。

于是两人晚上好好“各司其职”了一把。

流川下班路上目睹一起抢劫。一名夫人被撞滚下楼体，不省人事。

流川医生秉承职责，计算了一下线路时间，背着夫人跑了三公里送到诊所抢救。

女人穿的盛装振袖和服，回诊所路都是上坡，可想而知流川医生有多累。

樱木铁道赶到医院的时候才发现是流川枫救了太太，面色尴尬。但礼数还是要有的。

铁道：多谢你救了内人。

流川：哪里。

铁道：……

流川：……

流川跟铁道简单说了一下伤势，不严重，轻微脑震荡，手肘挫伤。

铁道在妻子身边陪她。妻子醒了。

铁道：怎么样？

花子：要是没有医生不知道该什么办了。原来流川医生是我们的家庭医生，怎么一直没见过呢，太遗憾了！

铁道：（没生病当然见不到）嗯。

花子：现在像流川医生这样的年轻人不多了！多善良啊！而且长得那么英俊！不知道医生有没有对象，如果没有的话可以考虑帮忙介绍一下家族里的未婚小姐们，难得遇到这么优秀的年轻人。我出国这么久，尽管一回来就受了伤，但是遇到了一个美好的年轻人呢。

铁道：（已经有对象了，对象是你儿子。）花子。

花子：什么事？

铁道：有件事我要跟你说一下。

花子喊来了花道和流川。

花子：我在国外也见过很多同性伴侣，大家过的挺好的。妈妈喊你们来的意思就是给你们祝福的。但是我无法左右爸爸的意思，小花，你知道的。妈妈只能说声抱歉。

话锋突变。

小花，你跟流川要小孩吗？我看很多同性夫夫当爹地照顾小孩超级有爱的，你们要小孩的话打算要几个？ 

流川：（终于明白花道的话痨属性的遗传学来源）

花道看了看流川。

流川：要小孩是重要的决定，我们目前不考虑。

花道点点头。

花子：（看出来了，花道耳根子软，主事的是流川，跟自家一模一样）

花子：好吧~小花，爸爸喊你晚上回去一趟。

铁道一身黑带八段空手道服出现在两人面前。

铁道：樱木花道，打赢了我就承认流川枫。

花道先是惊喜，然后对即将面对的挑战直流冷汗。

流川根本不需要樱木为自己打一仗，牵手就要走。

花道：不行！我不能再软弱了！这不仅是为你，也是为我自己！

花道换上空手道服。

可是。

花道是空手道菜-鸡。

老爸是黑段超强，年轻时蝉联了十年冠军。

花道：爸爸，您这样不公平！（你明知道我打不过你啊！！）

铁道：公平？你跟我谈什么公平？以后别人看到你们会想到公平吗？准备好就上，没准备好就给我滚。

花道（害怕到脚抖）

流川当着铁道面吻上花道，你一定可以的。

爸爸真的太强了。史无前例的强。

前踢勾踢把花道撂倒在地，摔得浑身都疼。

但是花道不能在这里输了！

他要打败爸爸！

他最爱的人在看他，给他鼓励，他为自己披上了一层坚硬的铠甲。

爸爸！再来！

樱木花道从流川枫那里获得了源源不断的能量，他爬起来，他得决战到天明！

再厉害的冠军也敌不过几十轮精力旺盛的纠缠，铁道输了。

花道难以置信地看着倒地的爸爸。

他知道自己能赢其实是因为爸爸老了。

他很感动。

花道双手抚地跪下，刚劲有力地道出一声：承蒙照顾，感谢您的指教！

铁道：之前的事抱歉。从今以后犬子有劳照顾了。

流川直视铁道双眼，会用尽一生守护。


	2. 两则逗比小番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个是万圣节梗。  
一个是小野番。

《哈喽win》  
万圣节到了，樱木花道被派去涩谷维持治安。

不知道从什么时候开始，日本也开始流行过万圣节了。

今年参加变装游行的人特别多。

有几个壮汉醉鬼喝醉了闹事，身为机动警察的樱木花道上去应对。

有个人已经醉得神志不清，操起酒瓶就像想砸向碍眼的黑影。

就在此时，醉鬼被一只有力的手制止了。 

樱木：额，谢……仙道？你怎么在这里？

仙道：刚从律所出来。

在结束十二小时的工作后他在路口巧遇了正在执勤的前男友。

前几分钟的焦头烂额在看到熟悉的脸庞时瞬间烟消云散。

但那声“仙道”提醒着他已经分手的现实。 

樱木：辛苦了。我今天在这里执勤，人真的好多，你要注意不要去太密集的地方，踩踏很可怕的！！！

仙道：花道，听伯父说你转到警视厅了，还结婚了？ 恭喜啊。 

樱木腼腆一笑：谢谢~ 你怎么样？ 

仙道：我？老样子啊。理不完的案子，做不完的工作。

樱木：大家都一样！我在警视厅，比以前忙多了！枫也很忙。 

这是仙道第一次知道樱木的他的名字。 

仙道：他叫枫？也是警察？ 

樱木：不是不是，他是医生，在自己经营诊所。啊，抱歉！我要去下个路道了。仙道，你多保重！ 

仙道看着樱木远去的身影，他叫他彰的日子已经一去不复返了。

三岔道口闪耀着温暖火红的颜色，为这个本不属于这里的节日笑逐颜开。

仙道抓了一把头发，看着远处一闪一闪的LED屏幕，有那么几秒他脑子里空空的。

回过神的时候，他一点都不想去喝酒了。

不远处的高楼依旧灯火通明。

如潮水般的人群朝他涌来，他逆流而上，朝事务所走去。

///////

花道被淹没在火红色的南瓜海里。

他好不容易挤出去了，好不容易等到变装游行结束了，好不容易可以回家了！

他老公一向对这种活动不关心不在乎，但樱木花道今天感觉偶尔玩一玩也不错。

于是，他没拿钥匙。他敲了敲门。

嘿嘿！枫！我回来了！

忘钥匙了？他老公果然没睡在等他呢。

不给糖就捣蛋~说完樱木花道伸出了手。

流川枫掏了掏口袋，可他两手空空。

花道？

嗯嗯嗯嗯？

脱氧核糖要不要？

→_→

///////  
樱木: 你不知道涩谷今天多少人，说出来你绝对不会信的，真想让你去体验一下，明年去不去？樱木警官会保护你的，嘿嘿嘿！

流川: 不去。电视有播。有个机动警察被群殴了。

樱木: 诶！！真的吗？？我怎么不知道！！我们小队一切都很正常，那个被群殴的不是我！！

流川摸了摸樱木的背：我知道不是你。

樱木：不过，我今天遇到仙道了！多亏他帮我挡了一下！

流川眼神骤变。

樱木连忙解释：啊！不是你想得那样啊！我跟他没什么，就说了几句话！他爸爸跟我爸爸是老朋友了，工作上有来有往的。

我们两家不会绝缘的……

流川：不是这个。挡一下，什么意思？

樱木松了一口气，下一秒又为自己说漏嘴感到懊恼。真是什么都瞒不住。

樱木：有个人拿啤酒瓶想砸我我当时在对付另外三个有点分心对不起又让你担心了可是我没有受伤结果好一切都好，对不对？

流川叹了口气：那下次带着花丸一起去。

樱木：嗷~枫你最棒！！

/////

花丸：小黑哥哥，你今天的围巾好好看呀！

黑丸：洋平小妈订做的高级品，戴着很舒服~花丸酱昨天没去万圣节party？

花丸：没有哦~我跟人类多桑在家看电视，人类爹地不在，他给了我好多好吃的！

黑丸：那也挺不错的~奇装异服的人类太多了，洋平小妈抱着我走了好久。

花丸：小黑哥哥，明年多桑说带我一起去变装，要给我带一个海盗眼罩，还有一个狼牙刺项圈。

多桑知道我最喜欢真皮的玩具！！我已经咬断十几根皮带了~

黑丸：为啥要变成那样？

花丸：他说这样看上去凶一点，让我跟紧人类爹地，如果有发型奇怪的人靠近，就上去咬他！

黑丸：(⊙o⊙)… 花丸，不能咬人，这是不可以的哟！

花丸：为啥我不可以咬人，多桑老是咬爹地，还关上门不让我观摩！

黑丸：┓( ´∀` )┏他们牙痒吧。不像咱，牙痒可以咬磨牙棒~你见过有人类咬磨牙棒吗？

花丸：人类的磨牙棒是啥样子的。

黑丸：应该也是跟棒一样的。

花丸：小黑哥哥，你说的人类的磨牙棒，我见过。

黑丸: 真假？那下次带我见识见识！

花丸：我是很想带你看看，可惜我也就见过一次，后来爹地就再也不让我进他们房间了。

黑丸：别沮丧呀花丸酱！洋平小妈新买的皮包，好像是真马皮的！嘿，没啃过吧！我这就去给你偷来！

============================================================================  
《流川枫的极简主义》  
樱木花道畏畏缩缩地掀开存折一角，说实话他不太敢看。

这个月为花丸打针，补充高级狗粮，修毛做造型，新添狗玩具就花掉了他工资的三分之一，再加上新家的水电光热费用以及新家的贷款……

银行每到这种时候都诚实到可怕。余额显示1110日元。

这……还没到月底呢。

他掀开合上，再掀开再合上，以为这么做就能让存款多出几个零。

他跟流川枫在涩谷住了一段时间，可能唯一的好处就是拿到了伴侣证。但要论宜居度，至少在他俩心中，是断然比不上千代田的。于是，两人最终还是搬了回去。现在买的独栋虽然是中古物件，但附带的花园足够花丸运动撒欢了。花道觉得开销不能都让老公来，况且，养狗这件事是他强加给流川枫的，说什么都得由他来承担这部分的开支。

可触目惊心的余额此刻正在嘲笑他的不自量力。这已经不是月光了，是半个月就光啊。接下来是圣诞节，新年拜访，还有最重要的老公的生日……

回想起来，他还没有送过生日礼物给流川枫呢。

樱木花道有点难过，他以前可以为了仙道花将近两个月的工资买一块手表，现在却只剩一千日元，连让流川枫打个车都不够。

结婚戒指是流川枫买的，他的生日礼物流川枫从没忘记过，家务事大部分也都是流川枫做的，甚至诊所的贷款到现在还是流川枫一个人在还。他总想着能帮流川枫分担多一点，可老是被现实啪啪打脸。用流川枫的话说是“维持自我，各司其职”，用爸爸铁道的话说就是“蛀虫”。这次他同意爸爸，他现在就是流川枫的蛀虫。

樱木花道仰天长叹了一声，花丸特别有眼力见地跑过来蹭了蹭花道主人。他揉了揉花丸愈发圆润的脑袋。如果不经常剪毛，红阿拉斯加就会变成一只棕熊。

“花丸，你越来越重了，爹地都抱不动你了！”花道坐在地上任由花丸舔着，突然他好像想到什么似的，冲进储物室拿起一包狗粮看了起来。1公斤2万日元。花丸现在每天要吃三顿，一公斤最多吃两天。那一个月下来……走投无路之时，樱木在花丸身上找到了省钱的希望。

“亲爱的花丸，太胖不好，爹地帮你来减肥吧！现在流行轻断食！”樱木花道使劲揉了揉花丸的桃心脸，用手指按住嘴唇，“这件事不能让多桑知道，咱们悄悄的！”

樱木花道带花丸减肥的任务进行到第三天，流川枫就察觉出了异样。花丸在家里从来不会乱叫，现在一看到他回家就会汪汪汪地吠，还老围着他转圈。早上遛狗的时候一向精力无比旺盛的小狗像泄了气的皮球，怎么喊都跑不动。流川枫担心花丸生病了，一早就带着小狗来到了宠物医院。

“流川先生，小狗吃不饱当然没精神啦。阿拉斯加是大型犬，食量很大，建议您除了狗粮，再搭配一些熟鸡肉或者替他动物蛋白，保证饮食的多样性！您家小狗胖是胖了点，但不影响健康。经济能力允许范围内，要吃饱又吃好！”医生笑嘻嘻地填写检查结果，他表示小狗没问题，就是没喂饱。

流川枫看了眼花丸，花丸圆滚滚的眼珠子里分明写了四个字：多桑，我饿。

他一回到家就给花丸倒足了狗粮，一边看花丸香喷喷地吃着，一边在想为什么花道要让花丸挨饿。原因他在医院就想到了，无外乎是花道把钱花光了。花丸中途停了会儿。它感恩地舔了舔多桑的手，完了继续埋头猛吃。流川枫眼看花道就快下班回家，心想着得借这个机会为小花丸报个仇。

“枫！我回来了~”樱木花道习惯在玄关等待流川枫喊他“花道”，可等了半天没人理。

“枫，没回来吗？花丸！爹地回来了！”樱木花道脱了大衣径直走进厨房，小狗就在厨房门口，但是小狗没理他。

流川枫在厨房准备晚饭，樱木花道以为他没有听见，于是又叫了一遍。

他没有理他。

难不成，难不成今天诊所发生了什么不好的事？樱木花道心里一紧，凑近到流川枫跟前。他伸手拽住他的手臂。

“枫，怎么了？今天发生什么事了吗？有什么不开心事吗？先别做饭了，你告诉我，跟我说。”

还是没理他。

樱木花道最不能接受的事就是流川枫不理他，流川枫从来没有不理他。是不是不好开口，难不成说出来会伤自尊，还是说是令人难堪的事呢？他从背后抱住流川枫，鼻子贴着他的后颈，呼出的热气一阵一阵拂在他的汗毛上。

“根据我的经验，有什么还是要说出来比较好。以前啊，没有人认真听我发牢骚，直到我遇到了你。不管我说什么，即便内容再怎么没营养，你都会认真地听我说。反正，难过伤心的时候能有人陪伴在身边听我讲话，这就是至高无上的幸福了。枫，嗯……虽然我们不是通常意义上的丈夫和妻子，但你是我老公，不管疾病还是贫穷，我都会在你身边的。所以，如果你现在不想说，我会等你，反正什么时候都行。这样吧，我先去喂狗，晚上我们聊一聊好吗？”

“它、吃、过、了。”流川枫没办法对樱木花道狠心，单方面的冷战持续了五分钟。可黑色的眼眸里情绪异常丰富，樱木花道的心一沉，他瞬间懂了——花丸轻断食的事暴露了！

“枫我不是故意的！我看花丸真的越长越大也是为了它着想我查过资料而且问过洋平给花丸轻断食没有问题我才这么做的一开始花丸可能会有戒断反应但网上说这些都是正常的！”

“你要责备我我接受，可是你别不理我。我只是……只是真的很想为你做点什么。至少，要给你送一份像模像样的生日礼物。”

流川枫放缓了语调，他关了火，转过身与花道面对面看着彼此。

“花道，你打算送我什么？”

“这……我……我还没想好，可能是衣服，可能是钢笔，你还喜欢牛皮手帐对吧，我或许可以找职人帮你定做一本新的，你上回看中一只手表，我知道你喜欢你瞒不过我，我也想过送那个，但是我现在负担不起…你还想换车…可这个我更……”樱木花道说完这句话脸色明显暗了下来，他抱歉地看了眼他们的狗儿子。

流川枫有些无奈地揉了揉花道的头发，“这些我都不需要。”

“怎么会不需要，你逛街看商品一般都不超过三秒，这些东西你可是看了超过五秒以上的，我是很失败，不知道极简主义者到底喜欢什么样的东西，跟你生活了这么久你好像也没什么特别热衷的事情，我就想为最爱的人送一份贴心的礼物，我觉得这么做让我感觉很幸福。”

“花道，你觉得我的极简主义是什么样的？”

樱木花道十分认真地思考了一会儿。搬家的时候是他感受最深的。流川枫所有必须物品加起来不超过十个箱子，而他呢，至少五十个。搬家费恐怖的数字他这辈子都忘不了，更何况还是两次。以前他一个人的时候没觉得有啥，可没有比对就没有伤害。

“让我想想……就，大概就是只留你最喜欢的。我看你搬家的时候东西都是常用的，其他的，你好像都不在意。我明白了，你的意思是，你真的不需要生日礼物吗？真的不需要吗？真的一点点都不需要吗？”

“已经有了。”流川枫认真地看着一脸沉闷的红脑袋，伸手抬起他的下巴，“我最珍贵的礼物。”

就是你啊花道。


End file.
